Harlot, Bear, Apache
by misssixty1
Summary: As the plans to take down Hitler at the German movie premiere fall into play, Annabelle finds herself stuck between Aldo and Donny, with no clue who to choose. Sequel to The Babe In Red. Rated M for L,S,V.
1. The Evil Monk

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. Yay sequel! Yay love triangle! Don't worry this will not be as bad as a soap opera love triangle. And as I try to do with all of my sequels, my goal is to make this better than the last story. Be prepared.**

**The Evil Monk**

I'm pretty sure everyone knows my story by now. If not...you're on the wrong chapter of my life.

I managed to avoid both of the guys for the past two days. They''ve all been pretty busy with this new thing. Plans to take down all these bastard Krauts at the _Stolz der Nation _premier. I knew there was only so long I could keep avoiding them though.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil.

I turned around as Donny walked into the kitchen. I was steady pouring myself a glass of Jack and set the bottle down.

It had been tense. Aldo and Hugo were still long away from forgiving Donny for what he had done. I myself was pissed as hell but I also couldn't get over the fact that I still loved him. Here I was, still wearing the engagement ring he had given me before he raped me. And around my neck, and necklace Aldo had left for me on my pillow last night. This really was turning into a film-worthy love triangle.

"Need something?" I asked taking a sip from my glass before hopping up on the counter.

"Um...no. Well yes actually. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to dinner tomorrow night or something."

Ah. Well, I knew it was going to happen at some point. Although I had hoped I could put it off as long as possible. Well, here it was.

"Uh...I have to check first. Maybe."

It was rare that any of us went out to dinner, the fact being that we were all here as a rogue part of the U.S. Army. Dinner wasn't really something that came about that often.

"Check for what?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"My business." I snapped before chewing on a piece of whiskey-soaked ice.

"Listen...I don't know how to say this but...I'm sorry. About...you know." he stepped closer to me.

I shrunk away from him, turning my head and clenching my glass harshly. The memories of that night sent me reeling. It continued to reply over and over in my head. I didn't want to think about it. The pain. The anger on his face. The embarressment when Aldo found ,me, bloody and covered in semen. Crying.

Not something I liked to think about.

"Donny..." I began, not even sure what to say to that. There was really nothing I could say. No, it wasn't okay. I couldn't forgive it. But at the same time...I wanted him to know I still loved him.

I turned and left the room before I could let my emotions come forth. I didn't want him to see me in my state of weakness. As I left the room I ran right into Hugo, who was coming down the stairs.

_Wo Sie geleitet? _ I asked.

**(Where you headed?)**

_Ich wollte gerade um die Metzger zu holen einige Fleisch bis._ he replied.

**(I was just going up to the butcher's to pick up some meat..)**

_Dagegen, wenn ich mitkemmen?_

**(Mind if I come along?)**

He shook his head. I set the glass down on the end of the banister and shook out my hair before following him trhough the kitchen, ignoring Donny's looks.

Without much discussion, Hugo and I had become considerably closer since the incident. I had always felt a little more comfortable with him because we were the only two that spoke German, but now I just felt an undeiable bond to him.

He had seen me down under already. Hell, he had even touched me. And more importanlty, he had put stictches in my vagina. That was sort of a bonding experience.

Not to mention the late night conversations we had begun to have.

He told me all about his girl. Her name was Thao. She was Japanese. He met her while he was over in Japan for a bit. Brought her back to meet the folks. Of course his parents didn't approve.

They moved in togeter. A place in the mountains where people who disapproved really wouldn't have to see them. They had a son. Alfred. He was nine now, and the way Hugo described them both I could tell he loved them more than anything in the world.

I told him all about my sordid undercover life as a hooker. He listened without judging. He never gave me one look like the ones I got from the women I saw walking down the street.

As we got into the car I turned to him before saying something that had been on my mind for quite awhile now.

"You never told me you spoke English." I looked at him as he started the car.

"I only do when I have to." he replied before pulling out of the driveway.

I looked out of the window as we rode. The house was literally in the middle of nowhere, hidden deep within the woods. It was perfect. Unless you knew it was there, you weren't ever going to find it.

I twirled the ring around my finger as Hugo continued to drive, and it was then I found myself saying something that had been on my mind for awhile.

"Hugo, when was the last time you saw your wife and son?"

He turned to me, surprised by my question before squeezing the wheel.

"Year ago. Before I was arressted."

"Do you miss them?"

"With all heart."

I nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Maybe...when all of this is over...when you go back to seem them I can come along?"

He turned to me once again and raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I just...I don't even know where my father and sister are back in the States and I can't be running back and forth btween Aldo and Donny forever. Maye I should start somewhere new with my life."

Hugo nodded, thinking it over before pursing his lips.

"Okay."

**HBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBA**

Two hours and a bloody Hugo later, and we pulled back up in front of the house again. Hugo had insisted on making his own cuts at the butcher, which left him bloody, and me having to deal with the smell all the way home.

As soon as we pulled up I saw Aldo, disappearing into the garden with what looked like a wheelbarrow full of stuff in tow.

I narrowed my eyes. Whenever there was a body to dispose of the guys usually took it up to the lake a couple miles away. It was so deep that it would take years to find anything.

"Hey I'll catch you inside." I said before jumping out of the car and bolting into the garden. I was able to catch Aldo's second half turning and quickened my pace, trying to catch him.

"Aldo!" I yelled.

He did a double take before turning around, stepping in front of the wheelbarrow.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked, bending over to catch my breath.

"Nothin''." he answered quickly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who's in there?" I asked. What did he have Donny chopped up inside or something?

"Nothin' just stuff." he replied before turning around and quickly pushing the wheelbarrow.

"Aldo! What the hell!" I exclaimed before chasing him down. I grabbed the blanket and ripped it off, revealing dozens of...

Gardening tools?

"Wait..._you're_ the mystery gardener?" my jaw dropped.

It had indeed been a mystery. The majestic garden that would make Louis XII jealous. We all had always wondered who ahd been keeping the garden in such great condition. Actually just I had wondered, but still...

"Tell anyone and I'll kill ya." he sighed before grabbed the hedgeclippers and hacking away at a straw vine.

"Jesus Aldo...you do realize that this garden is absolutely beautiful. I've been wondering who was doing the gardening for...well since I got here. Aldo...I can't believe this!"

I walked up behind him before wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to the back of his neck.

'He dropped the hedgeclipper before putting his hands atop mine and turning his head.

"Dropped something." I smiled.

"Shutup." he muttered before quickly whirling around and sweeping me into a dramatic kiss.

God it was incredible. I hadn't been kissed like that, really kissed like that, in such a long time.

"Aldo..." I sighed as he pressed his lips to my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist. Before I knew it we had both ended up on the ground, the grass tickling my skin underneath us.

He grabbed the bottom of my dress, pulling it up above my hips before grabbing my panties and yanking them off.

God. I suddenly found myself insanely horny and about ready to implode. In the back of my head a tiny voice was telling me no. Not only was I not supposed to be having sex for two weeks because of the stitches, but I ignored it, like every impulsive person would.

I watched as he unbuckled his pants. Well I had been waiting for this day for awhile. He dropped them before leaning over me, grabbing my legs and pushing them apart.

Naturally Aldo lived up to his reputation. No he wasn't as big as Donny, but a good seven inches was nice too. Not to mention how aggressive he was. Unless we were doing something special, I generally was in charge in bed. Submission was still my favorite thing.

But Aldo. Damn. It was nice. He put his hand around my neck, squeezing a little. Asserting his complete power and dominance over me.

The grass was staining my white dress, but I didn't care. Aldo quickly shoved himself inside of me, grabbing my thighs.

"Fuck!" I screamed. The pain was damn near unbearable.

"You alright?" Aldo asked, hovering over me.

"It just hurts...don't stop though." I breathed.

Aldo nodded before giving a quick thrust inside of me, I clenched his shoulder. Damn it hurt but it felt amazing.

I ran my fingers across the scar on his neck as he pushed inside of me, before grabbing his shirt.

"Harder." I grunted, throwing my head back and wrapping my arms around him.

He grabbed a handful of my hair, wrapping it around his fist and biting down on my neck as he quickened his pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

It was no surprise that the first time I had really had sex in awhile, that I came so quickly. Not a surprise. But a disappointment. I found myself tensing around him as I climaxed, a dull throbbing sensations where my stitches were, but altogether it was amazing.

He muttered something before coming on my stomach.

"Shit. Sorry." he muttered.

I grinned coyly and trailed my finger down my stomach before sucking on it.

"That was great." I smiled as he pulled up his pants, laying down beside me.

"Who knows. Maybe we can try for five minutes instead of three nex' time." he grinned.

I smacked him playfully before looking up at the cloudly sky above us.

Well, if I could look forward to this, a love triangle didn't sound that bad.


	2. Nocello

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. Hope everyone is liking the new story so far!**

**Nocello**

I sat on the windowsill with my legs cross, watching Donny sleep.

The scene replayed over and over in my mind. The maze around us. Aldo's lips. His hands all over my body. The feeling of having him inside of me.

At first I was fine with it, but the more I thought, the more I wondered...what the hell had I gotten myself into? I felt like trash. I felt like a stupid slut. And that's exactly what I was.

Did I really expect to go back and forth between sleeping with two guys and for there to be no consequences?

Apparently so, and I was dead wrong.

What the fuck was the matter with me?

Donny grunted, muttering soemthing in his sleep before rolling over. I still had yet to completely forgive him, but the ring on my finger reminded me of just how much I wanted to. How much I needed to.

Then the necklace on my chest reminded me of someone else. Something else.

God this was fucked up.

I took a drag from my cigarette before stubbing it out.

I loved watching Donny sleep. He was like a little child. Well, technically a masive muscular child but you get the picture.

His infamy and intimidation fell away, leaving him looking like a boy who needed to be held. Loved. Although, it didn't help that I knew the truth. He could be more vicious than his legendary name.

Donny rolled over, his dog tags clinking agaisnt one another on his muscular chest. God, I hadn't touched him in so long. I hadn't held him.

But was it right for me to? After I had just had sex with another man?

I sighed, standing up and quietly walking across the room, stepping over the creaky floorboards and opening the door.

As I stepped out into the hall I immediately ran into Aldo, kind of the last person I wanted to see at this point.

"Whatcha doin' in there?" he aked, looking past me.

I stepped out of the way so that he could see that Donny was fast asleep, and had been for some time.

I quickly pushed past him before making my way back to my room.

"Annabelle. Wait!"

He grabbed my arm before pulling me back and wrapping his arms around me, his face inches from mine.

As I felt the heat from his lips I found myself forgetting my instincts. Forgetting the rational thoughts in my head, and letting the idiotic ones take over.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his lips brushing mine and his hand travelign along my jaw.

"Nothing." I gasped, biting my lip.

He grinned before leaning in and kissing me, causing my body to do nothing other than absolutely melt. My hands traveled down his strong chest to somewhere I knew we both wanted.

"Shit." I muttered, pushing him away as soon as I realized what I was doing. Aldo put his hands on his hips, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Aldo I...I just can't. You know."

"What about earlier?"

"That was a mistake."

"A mistake?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No! Not a _mistake_! Just...I shouldn't have done it then. I don't know what I was thinking."

"That you wanted what your body wanted. Sometimes ya gotta just follow yer body."

I thought about it. In all actuality he was right. But I didn't want him to be right. I wanted more time to think.

"Please...just give me time." I shrugged, before giving his hand a quick squeeze and turning down the hallway.

Damn. My heart or my brain?

The classic question, although we all already know the answer.

**HBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBA**

I sat across the table from Aldo, watching him as he sharpened his knife.

I wanted to grab it and jam the thing through his fucking throat.

I knew. We all knew. He had fucked her. I supposed it was only fair after what had happened between me and her, but the way he acted about it.

I was going to kill that fucking bastard. Not today. Not tomorrow. We needed him now to bring down Hitler.

But after that...his indian ass was mine.

And he fucking knew it.

"Yeh got somethin' on yer mind Donowitz?" he suddenly said, looking at me over the deathly butcher knife.

"Yeah, but nothing I'm sharing with you." I shrugged, grabbing an apple from his side of the table and taking a bite. Like I gave a shit what he thought anymore.

"Huh. Well if yeh do I'd appreciate if ye'd be so kind as to share."

"So what, you think it's okay to just fuck my girlfriend and me pretend everuthing is fine?" I slammed my plate down on the able.

Aldo tightened his grip around the knife.

"Girlfrien' you call her. If I recall correctly...you raped 'er. Now I know she likes it rough but-"

I jumped up, almost knocking over the table. It rattled dangerously and threatened to tip over but I ignored it. Aldo raised his eyebrows, as if daring me to do something.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to find Hugo, arms crossed and leaning aganst the door.

Fuck. There was no doubt I could take Aldo down with how pissed I was. But Hugo...that was unlikely.

Most of the guys in the house didn't really care about what happened. Aldo and Hugo were the only ones that seemed to still hold a grudge against me about what happened.

"What, you gonna do somethin' Donowitz?" he chuckled, standing up and getting right up in my face.

"You act like you want me to." I snarled, pushing him back.

He grabbed the knife, pressing it to my neck. I felt the point break the skin, I felt blood rush to the spot, oozing out against my skin.

"What the fuck stop it!"

Her voice was all it took. For Aldo to drop his arm, and for me to turn around.

Annabelle stood in the doorway next to Hugo, breathing heavily. Her hair was a mess all around her head and her eye was wide. She looked...scared.

She shook her head before pushing between us both and throwing up the front door, slamming it behind her, leaving the three of us alnoe in her wake.

Aldo and I looked at each other. We were going to finsh this. At one time or another, we would finish it.

And make sure she was nowhere near us to stop it.


	3. Cheeky Vimto

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, or the rights to the novel _Tropic of Cancer_ by Henry Miller. Hope everyone is liking the new story so far!**

**Cheeky Vimto**

_Everything is endured-disgrace, humiliation, poverty, war, crime, ennui-in the belief that overnight something will occur, a miracle, which will render life tolerable. And all the while a meter is running inside and there is no hand that can reach in there and shut it off. All the while some one is eating the bread of life and drinking the wine, some dirty fat cockroach of a priest who hides away in the cellar guzzling it, while up above in the light of the street a phantom host touches the lips and the blood is pale as water. And out of the endless torment and misery no miracle comes forth, no microscopic vestige even of relief. Only ideas, pale, attenuated ideas which have to be fattened by slaughter; ideas which come forth like bile, like the guts of a pig when the carcass is ripped open._

_And so I think what a miracle it would be if this miracle which man attends eternally should turn out to be nothing more than these two enormous turds which the faithful disciple dropped in the bidet. What if at the last moment, when the banquet table is set and the cymbals clash, there should appear suddenly, and wholly without warning, a silver platter on which even the blind could see that there is nothing more, and nothing less, than two enormous lumps of shit. That, I believe, would be more miraculous than anything man has looked forward to._

"What are you reading?"

I heard a soft voice behind me and turned to find Utivich, standing at on the steps to the porch.

"Oh, _Tropic of Cancer_." I shrugged.

On yet another rainy day, I was confined within the walls of the house due to orders by Aldo to stay in until I was completely healed. So here I found myself, rocking on the porch, taking in the powerful words of Miller and trying to forget the world around me.

"Good book. Where did you even find a copy? They started outlawing it as soon as it came out."

"My father got it as soon as it came out. Is everyone back or just you?"

"Just me." he nodded before looking around nervously. He always seemed so...flustered around me. Was that the word for it? Jittery. Bashful. It was cute really.

Especially because the question of wether he was gay or not seemed to hanf in the air around the home. I doubted it, although Aldo and Donny both seemed to think so. When I asked Hugo, he simply laughed.

"Can I ask you something Hugo?" I put the book down in my lap, turning my head.

"Uh...yeah I guess." he put his hands into his pockets.

"Not really sure how to say this but...I'll just put it out there. Do you have a...girlboyfriendpartnerloverwife?"

He took a minute, trying to absorb my strange combination of words before blushing intensely, looking away.

"I did have a girlfriend a few years ago. I'm just...not too good around girls."

I nodded, chuckling lightly.

"Well, if you want we can work on that."

"What do you mean?" his eyes widened.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way! I just meant...I could help you learn to talk to girls easier. It's really not that hard."

"Oh. Well. Thanks but...I'm going to go inside now." he muttered before looking down at the ground and opening the door, all but running inside.

I watched him giggling. He was adorable. I crossed my legs, looking out at the dark clouds ahead.

Acting entirely on impulse, I put the book down before getting out of my chair and taking off my shoes, walking down the wooden stairs and stepping into the rain.

God it felt so good. So aleviating. So soothing. I tilted my head back, letting it roll off my face.

I had a habit of wearing sheer dresses in the rain these days it seemed, but I didn't even care. I let it soak through to my skin. The hairs on my arms stood up. It chilled me, awoke me.

Once again, I loved the rain.

I watched Annabelle as she stood in the rain, her eyes closed.

I had barely even talked to her in the past week. Not since I found out about her and Aldo, but damn...I couldn't be angry at her. Not after what I had done.

She looked beautiful. The rain was in her hair, it drenched her skin. I could see right through her light pink dress. Her nipples were hard but I knew it was because of the cold.

Her hair was matted to her neck, the rest pulled back. It was rare to see it pulled back, but it let me see her neck. That neck.

It looked so delicate, yet strong at the same time. Like I could reach out and snap it with one swift move, but at the same time...she was stronger than that.

And that was when I really realized it. Truly realized. Knew more than anything...

I loved her.

I couldn't stop myself. It was like my body was acting on its own.

I walked over to her, putting my hands on her arms. She jumped, opening her eyes and gasping in surprise. She looked like a doe, caught off guard. Perhaps not a doe, more like a young cougar. Startled, but still dangerous.

"Donny." she breathed, blinking with raindrops rolling down her face. Her skin was so soft under my rough hands. Soft and warm. I missed the feel of her body underneath mine. God I wanted to fuck her. Now.

I stepped closer, leaning down and letting my lips hover just above her neck as I took in her scent. That unique smell. It was a mixture of floral, leather, and cigarettes.

I kissed her neck, feeling her pulse quicken beneath my lips. Her body relaxed and she pressed up against me.

I could feel her breasts through my shirt, and felt myself getting hard, but I didn't give a shit. I needed her. Bad.

I bent down before picking her up and opening the door, carrying her into the house. It wasn't about getting back at Aldo. It wasn't about lust (well, not entirely).

It was about me, and her.

I just couldn't bring myself to stop him. It seemed like eons since I had felt him.

He carried me up the stairs in a bit of a rush. The only person in the house was Utivich. I rested my head on his shoulder, missing the feel if his strong, warm, body.

He kicked his door open, setting me down as soon as we entered his bedroom before closing the door behind him.

The rain had darkened his uniform, and all of his hair was slicked back, but he looked more handsome than ever. For the first time, I felt the ring on my finger as though it was calling out to me. Letting me know Donny was near, more than near...

I laid back on the bed, my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't even work up the mindset to tell him to stop. I really needed him again.

The memories of what he had done to me were shoved in the back of my mind. I didn't even care, I just missed him. Missed having him like this.

Donny crawled on top of me, one of his hands skimming my side. It felt so good to have him touch me like that again. His hand was shaking. I didn't know if it was from nervousness or excitement. Whichever it was, I was grateful.

He traced my jawline, leaning down and kissing me, more gentle than he ever had before. I ran my fingers through his hair, closing my eyes as his tongue slid past my lips.

His fingers traveled to the thin straps of my dress, slowly pulling them off my shoulders. He began pulling the dress off of me, before tossing the wet heap onto the floor, leaving my body drizzled in rain with nothing but panties.

He touched my shoulders, his fingertips running along the skin, raising goosebumps along with way. I shivered underneath him. A combination of both the cold and the feeling of him touching me.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it back to expose his broad chest, dogtags and chains hanging off his neck. This was the slowest he had ever taken it before. I wondered what was up with him.

Donny pressed his lips to my sternum, traveling down my torso. Kissing his way down my body. I arched my back as he kissed my navel, slowly descending until he reached the waistband of my panties. Without hesitating he pulled them off, sliding them past my long legs. I ran my hands over his chest, kissing his shoulders, smelling him, tasting his mouth. He leaned back for a moment, getting out of his pants before before settlign down on top of me, his body fitting next to mine perfectly.

Slowly, and carefully, he entered me. The pain was still there now, but it was getting less intolerable. I still had yet to go to the doctor and get checked out about it.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked carefully, his body completely tense.

"No, just relax." I put my hands on his face, kissing him until I felt his body began to relax against mine, a majority of his tension meltin away.

He pushed slowly, causing me to throw back my head in pure pleasure. Donny pressed his lips to my neck, stroking the skin gently as he moved inside of me.

I dug my nails into his back, closing my eyes as he continued to thrust inside of me, obviously restraining himself.

"Don't hold back." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he choked.

I nodded.

He grunted before letting himself go, pounding into my with all his strength, grabbing at my breasts. I gasped, clenching his shoulder.

That was the first time I ould say we had really made love in every sense of the term. It was incredible. More than incredible. It felt like heaven. I was in heaven.

I buried my face into his shoulder, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pounded inside of me.

We both climaxed at the same time, our bodies tensing as one. I cried out loudly, clawing at his back and riding it out in pure ecstasy.

Then, I collapsed, Donny falling on the bed beside me, panting heavily as sweat rolled off his chest.

"Annabelle." he said softly, turning to me.

"Hm?" I breathed.

He put his hands on my face, stroking my hair.

"I love you."


	4. Patxaran

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. For any of you Lady Gaga fans, last night I went to see her in concert in Cleveland. Go see her on tour if you have the chance. It will seriously blow you away in every sense of the term. Absolutely fantastic. **

**Patxaran**

I ran my fingers over her skin, watching her sleep. Her hair was a mess, her body still glistening with sweat. She was beautiful.

I sighed and rolled over.

So I had finally gotten her into bed with me, but...how was I going to keep her? I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine, not Aldo's.

She moaned before rolling over, grasping the pillows. I pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and she slowly opened her eye, looking up at me.

I brushed her cheeks, making my way to the black satin eyepatch she wore.

"Can I take this off?" I asked softly, feeling around band in the back.

"No." she pushed my hands away, sitting up before grabbing her damp dress off the ground.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to my room." she shrugged her shoulder, grabbing her underwear off the ground before all but sprinting to the door.

"Annabelle!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the bed, but by the time I had gotten halfway across the room she slammed the door behind her.

"Fuck." I swore before throwing my fist into the wall. I wanted her. I loved her. I needed her. So why the hell couldn't I have her?

This was my own fault. She had been in love with me and I took of her for granted. Now Aldo wanted her and...she was fucking with both of us, literally and figuratively.

I looked down at the empty space next to me in the bed. It still smelled like her. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.

Her breasts, Nice and warm. Big, soft.

Her legs. Long, lean, extending for miles.

Her voice, husky, seductive. God damn she was perfect.

I needed her back, and I was damn well going to do whatever it took it get her back.

"You okay?"

I looked up to find Aldo standing before me, soaked in...blood.

"Um, yeah." I stood up.

He put his arms behind his back, looking down at me with one of those looks that let me know that he could sense something was wrong. I sighed.

"Got anyone downstairs?" I asked.

"No. Accidentally killed 'em. C'mere."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my seat at the kitchen table before taking me upstairs to my room. As soon as he closed the door behind him I turned around, putting my hands on my hips. No way was I sleeping with him within hours of having sex with Donny. I did have that much respect.

"Talk." he leaned against the door, pulling a toothpick out of his breast pocket.

"Fine, I slept with Donny."

I watched for his reaction. Slight twitch of the eyebrow. Pulling at the corner of his mouth. He was upset but...he was calm.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." he sighed, shrugging.

"I'm sorry." I sat down on the bed, looking down.

He walked over to me, getting down on one knee before resting his hands on my thigh.

"Yeh made it clear yeh were gonna decide eventually. I know yeh ain't usin' anyone, so do what yeh need. Just...I can' do this with yeh forever."

I nodded, I had no plans on letting this go on forever. Not even for the next year. Being between two guys was hard.

"I know, I promise I won't have you either. Thanks for understanding though." I smiled.

He nodded, remaining silent for a bit.

"Alrighty then see ya later." he said before standing up.

"Wait." I grabbed his hand as he made it to the door. He turned around and I stood on my toes, giving him the softest of kisses.

"Yeh underestimate my restraint." he sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I smiled, before backing away. He opened the door before departing, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Not a good thing.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't do anything.

I loved him. I loved both of them.

More than anything.

Shit.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't pick one without breaking the others heart. Donny had been there first, but Donny had also broken my heart, and Aldo had been there to pick up the pieces. Aldo had been the one that beat the shit out of him as soon as he walked back through that front door. He had been the one that held me. Watched me soak in the bathtub with my bruised and bloody body.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I felt more and more guilty every moment of the day. The fact that I was playing with two guys heads and hearts. Not to mention dicks.

That was a part of the battle I didn't even want to think about. Yeah Donny was bigger. Oh, much bigger. Nice huge cock. Throbbing. Mushroom-shaped head.

But Aldo certainly knew how to use his better. The way he moved inside of me. He seemed to know everything about pleasing a woman.

I heard footsteps.

I looked up from my spot on the couch to find Archie walking into the room.

"Hey Archie, what are you guys up to tonight?" I asked, standing up. Everyone was suited up in uniform. I hadn't seen any action in weeks now. I was itching to get out.

"We're meeting Bridget in a tavern up in Paris."

"Wait...how long have you guys been planning this?" I asked, realizing for the first time that I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Few days. Why?"

"What the fuck does no one tell me anything anymore?" I exclaimed before standing up and bolting from the room, trying to find Aldo or Donny or someone.

"SOMEBODY GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" I screamed.

Omar pushed past me, making his way up the stairs without even looking at me. I crossed my arms.

"What's the problem?"

I turned around to find Donny behind me. In that second every single emotion welled up inside of me and I slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell? What, do you make it a point not to fucking tell me anything? All of you are fucking going out tonight and no one even bothered to mention it to me?"

He sighed before grabbing me and pushing me under the staircase, holding me against the wall. I pushed his arms off of me before tapping my foot in irritation.

"Look, I'm sorry but...we all talked it over and agreed that you should stay here."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Aldo, Archie, Possibly Hugo you're the only one that understands what he says."

"So what, I can't make my own decisions?"

"It's not that. We're doing it for your own good. You were fucking experimented on."

Not to mention almost killed by you, but I didn't say that out loud.

"Besides, you'll be easily recognized now."

"Oh, and you're not? I may have lost an eye but you're the one walking around a one hundred feet with a baseball bat!"

Donny sighed.

"Please just...do it for me. Or him. Whoever. You'll get back into the field eventually, just not tonight."

"Eventually. Right. Like that word ever means anything."

And as I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs, the words echoed in my mind. Did those words I had repeated to Aldo earlier really mean anything?

I didn't even want to think about it.

No call.

No nothing.

"Right before everyone left, Aldo had told me he would find a payphone to let me know how everything went. He gave me an estimated four hours."

It was now going on five and a half, and I had yet to hear a word from any of them.

"Shit." I swore, sitting down on the kitchen counter.

I had managed to keep myself busy for the last few hours. Watching television. Cleaning up the mess living in a house full of men made. Walking thorough the garden.

I had even gotten all dolled up for the boys return. The entire house was empty. Silent. I was lonely. It almost made me think about going out and looking for a stray dog or something.

Wait, now was no time to be thinking about pets.

He hadn't;t given me an address, so it wasn't like I could drive up to the place. What if something had gone horribly awry, Everyone was hurt, or worse...the obvious.

"Fuck." I hopped off the counter before walking over to the bridge and pulling out a bottle of rye whisky. I don't know how they had managed to have all this alcohol flown in from the states but it sure was nice having it around here.

I uncapped the bottle, downing it without a thought. As I swallowed, I set it down before trying to stop the buzzing in my head. Trying to think.

Sometimes things went a little off schedule. What if I was just overreacting?

Something told me I wasn't.

Within minutes I began to panic. My heart was pounding. This would be the worst possible time to have a panic attack, when I was alone. Axelle had always been there with pills and a hug whenever I was stricken with a panic attack. Now I had no one.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. Felt the chain around my neck.

Was there anyone I could think of that could get in contact? We really stayed to ourselves with the exception of the occasional hooker. Aldo had never mentioned making friends with anyone down here. I doubted the hooker he had brought in a few months ago would know how to get into contact with him.

Asking around in Paris would just arouse suspicion, and possibly police involvement, and we didn't want that. There were officers crawling all over France, and even the ones on the Allied Forces side wouldn't appreciate our tactics.

My heels clicked across the floor and I paced back and forth. What if I lost them? What if I lost Hugo? Archie? God damn.

Just as I was almost driven to tears, I heard the sound of tires, crunching on gravel. Being carefully. I grabbed the silver .32 Beretta holstered to my thigh before opening the front door and stepping outside.

I pulled back the hammer just as the car pulled up, lowering the gun. It was Aldo's.

Something was wrong.

I ran up to the car, just as the opened the door. Aldo, Donny, Utivich, Omar, and Bridget. She was bloody as hell.

"Wait...where's Archie and Hugo?" I asked.

Donny said nothing, literally shoving me out of the way and rushing up to the front door. Donny and Omar helped a bleeding Bridget into the house and Aldo rushed past me, leaving only Utivich.

"Wait." I cornered him, pushing him against the outer wall of the house.

"Sorry, but I-"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I have to get inside." he pushed past me.

I gritted my teeth before lunging forward and giving him a hard shove. He fell to the ground, and I put a foot on his chest, pulling out the gun again.

"Where are they?" I said more firmly.

He blushed bright red, looking up (I don't think on purpose) my dress.

"I...there was an accident."

"What kind of accident? Is Hugo okay?" I dropped to my knees.

Utivich said nothing, but continued to stare at me stupidly. I got so angry that I fired off a warning shot two inches from his head, making him jump.

"IS HE OKAY?" I screamed.

Aldo ran out of the house, throwing open the front door, thinking we had been attacked.

He stopped in front of us, looking from the gun in my hand to Utivich lying on the ground.

"What the hell are ye doin?" he asked angrily.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" I screamed, my voice wavering.

Aldo stared at me for a hard minute.

"Dead."


	5. Cognac Alexander

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds.**

**Cognac Alexander**

It was more or less shock that allowed me to hold it together for the next few hours.

Dead? Hugo? No. No one could kill him. Not the Hugo I knew. He was a warrior. Nothing less.

But it was when I walked into the room that it happened.

I opened the door to his bedroom. Kind of rude I know, but I just wanted to see a picture of his kids. He promised me he would show it to me one day.

As I sat down on the bed, I ran my hands over the rough sheets. Inhaled his scent. Then finally realized...

He was never coming back.

He was gone.

Done.

Over.

I laid down, resting my head on his pillow before letting it happen. The inevitable.

I could barely feel the tears.

Hugo had shown me more things in a matter of weeks than I had seen in my entire life. Kindness and respect being the main ones.

I was a prostitute. Not matter how much you tried to dress it up. While I had come here with the intentions of helping my country, I still did it in a way that allowed society to look down upon me.

I slept my way through men. Here I was in this house right now going back and forth between two of them, but did Hugo ever judge me for that? No. Did he ever once look at me with anything less than respect in his eyes? No.

Not to mentoin back home before the way started. I loved my mother. More than anything. And even in a city such as New York, and negro woman walking down the street openly with her helf-negro daughter...not accepted much.

Respect was something rare for me to come upon now, and Hugo gave just that to me. He showed me what I truly deserved. He was a friend.

I grabbed his sheets tightly. Did they even bring his body back to the house? How would his wife and son ever find out?

As I thought about it I looked around the room. Framed on a nightstand next to his bed was a beautiful picture of what I expected was his wife.

I picked it up, rolling on my back.

She had the most beautiful porcelain skin. It even paled against the white background of the picture. She was a woman who exuded pure elegance. A woman I had one day aspired to be. A set of pearls hung around her lean neck, and in her ears.

He had said her hair was longer than anything I had ever seen, but in the picture the silky jet black curtain was pinned up. And her eyes...

Full of life. Even captured in a photograph. She was gorgeous.

And now she was a widow.

The body.

Like that I snapped out of it.

I sat up quickly, wiping my face before grabbing the picture and bolting from the room.

The wood creaked under my feet as I sprinted back to my room before throwing open the door and going inside.

I grabbed the nearest pair of shoes I could find, my purse, and a few boxes of bullets before sliding my holster around my thigh, opening my drawer and pulling out three of my guns.

There was no way in hell I would let them leave his body in that tavern. God only knew what the hell they would do it it. Defecation was the least of my worries.

As I all of shoved bullets into my revolver, I ran into Donny at the end of the hall.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked.

"Get out of my way." I demanded, with every intention of shooting him if I had to.

"Annabelle." he grunted before stepping in front of the staircase.

"Donny, I am not kidding either get the fuck out of my way or I'll put a slug in you." I choked, unable to stop the tears once again.

His face flooded in concern and confusion and he stared at me for a moment before pushing me back.

"Why don't you go lay down or something." he suggested.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed before pulling back the hammer and firing one off.

He jumped, moving out of my way in shock and surprise before I bolted down the stairs.

Several people had erupted around the house, wondering what the hell was going on.

I raced into the kitchen and grabbed the key to the Citroën before racing outside.

"ANNABELLE!"

I ignored Aldo's voice, the tears almost blinding me. I had to try and form a plan here.

By the time I got there the place was bound to be flooded by officers and such, not to mention if they had already identified the bodies.

If the Germans got ahold of Hugo's body, they would treat it like any other "traitor." You can probably imagine the sorts of things done, and the hell if I would let them do such things.

Just as I was opening the car door someone grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"What the fucki!" I screamed, whipping around to find Aldo.

"What the hell do yeh think yer doin'?"

"Get your hands off of me." I growled before grabbing the door handle behind me and yanking it open.

He put his hands around my waist, pulling me from the car with all of his force.

I struggled and kicked wildly, screaming and grunting, silently cursing myself for putting the revolver away.

"LET ME GO!" I shrieked.

He grasped my waist tighter, throwing me down onto the gravel.

I hit the ground hard, grunting in pain before pushing myself up off the tiny rocks, feeling the scratches in my hands. As soon as I turned around Aldo grabbed me.

"I'm not goin' let yeh kill yerself."

I could barely even see his face. The tears were falling so unbelievably fast. I tried to break free from his grasp but it was to no avail.

"I can't leave his body there. I can't. I can't. I can't." I repeated, sobbing wildly.

"Yer goin' get yerself killed." he brushed my hair, shushing me softly.

I finally gave up, turning around before throwing my arms around him, wailing into his shoulder. He squeezed me tightly, resting his chin on my head.

"He can't be gone." I moaned, a mixture of snot, tears, and saliva getting all over his bloodied uniform but I didn't even care.

"I'm sorry baby." he said softly, stroking my hair.

After a few more moments of holding me he pushed me back before sighing.

"Get back in the house. I'm goin' see what I can do."

"...Really?" I wiped my face.

"You got guns on you?"

I nodded, before lifting up my dress and pulling the Beretta from it's holster along with a few clips.

Aldo grabbed them before tucking them in the back of his pants.

"Don' tell anybody where I went." he grunted before stepping in closer to me.

I looked up at him, really seeing his face for the first time.

Worry, stress, and anger were written all over his face. For the first time I really saw signs of aging. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'll see ya when I get back." he kissed the palm of my hand before leaning in and kissing me.

I pressed my lips against his eagerly, kissing him as though it might possibly be the last time, because at this point...who the hell even knew.

"I _will_ be back." he said softly, before getting into the car and starting the engine.

I watched as he pulled out of the gravel driveway, disappearing into the night before leaving me alone.

I made my way back to the house, holding onto the side for support. As soon as I finally got inside, there was a crowd around the kitchen table.

Bridgest von Hammersmark was sitting there, in bloodied and torn clothes with a bandage around her leg. I glared at her. I could blame her for this. I really could. Whatever she had done wrong, could possibly have been the reason for Hugo's death.

But I don't think he would have wanted that.

As I made my way up the steps I intercepted Donny, putting plaster over the hole I had blown in the wall.

"Sorry." I muttered, stepping past him but he stopped me.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling my hand.

I turned around and sighed, pulling my hand from his.

"What about my life could possibly be okay?" I shook my head before storming up the stairs.

I could hear her crying through the door.

* * *

I wasn't even sure I could call it crying...it was wailing. It sounded like a seal was being strangled. I'll just be honest here: it was not an attractive sound.

I turned the door handle, stepping inside. Even if I had knocked it wasn't like she'd be able to hear me.

I closed the door before walking over to her bed. She was laying on her stomach, grasping the pillow tightly. I got in with her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Who is it?" she asked through thick tears.

"Donny." I whispered, pulling her hair out of her face.

"I don't want anyone right now." she choked.

I squeezed her body tighter, burying my face in her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Ponche Diva

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. Reviews please!**

**Ponche Diva**

She turned around before pressing her lips to mine, putting a hand on my face.

"Make love to me?" she asked.

"What? I don't think that's such a good idea." I tried to push her back, ignoring the screaming in my dick. Of course I couldn't help but look down and see her breasts were about to fall right out of her dress. Nothing sexier then a dame in distress.

"Please. I need you to." she looked up at me, her wide eyes bright red.

"Maybe we should just...wait." I said weakly, watching her nipples get hard through the thin fabric. Jesus.

"Now is a better time than any. I just...I need to be distracted." she sat up, pressing her body against mine.

"It doesn't feel right, why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay here with you."

It happened so fast I didn't even have time to register it. All I heard was Annabelle roar and before I knew it, I was on my back, Annabelle on top of me.

She put her hands on my sternum. The girl was small but we all knew she was strong. If I made one wrong move she would break the bone in half.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't say anything before leaning down and kissing me.

It wasn't like she usually kissed. Tentative. Passionate.

Shit this was entirely different.

Ferocious. Angry. Furious.

She bit my lip, attacking me with her mouth like some kind of wild animal.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, but then she did something that once again, I did not even exepct.

She raised her hand, smacking me across the face before leaning down, her eyes brimming with anger.

"Fuck me." she growled, pinning back my hands.

I stared at her, then saw the gold chain around her neck. Fuck. That was from him. She was wearing a ring I gave her one her finger, then the shit he gave her around her neck. She was fucking both of us. In every possible way.

I sat up, picking her up and literally throwing her onto the bed beneath me, grabbing the thin material of her dress and ripping it apart with little to no effort.

"Fucking slut." I growled, grabbing her and sinking my teeh into her neck.

She arched her back, her thin brassiere rubbing up against my skin.

"You're a prick." she grunted, grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head quickly, her nails scraping up my back.

"Fuck you." I snapped, grabbing her face and shoving my tongue inside of her mouth. It was like all the shit between us was finally coming out, sex being the way.

I buried my face in between her breasts, scraping my teeth against the soft skin. I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to destroy her. I wanted to punsih her.

I wanted to break her. Break her self-control. The way she always seemed to keep it together. Why couldn't she just fall apart at the seams? Show weakness like the rest of us. Not those little bouts of crying. No, real weakness. Like when you lost all self-control, lost everything that held you together.

Why couldn't she just act human?

She was panting beneath me. I reached around, unhooking her bra before throwing it to the ground before grabbing those huge breasts. Those warm, soft breasts.

Her nipples were so hard. I ran my tongue over them, grabbing them in my hands and playing with the things. Damn those curves. The taut skin. Why was she so perfect?

I wanted to bruise her. Make her unperfect. Hurt that bitch. That bitch that I loved.

I bit down on her nipple, watching her ribcage tense as she arched her back once again. She moaned loudly, putting her hands on my back.

"Shutup." I muttered, putting a hand over her mouth.

She bit down on the palm of my hand and I gritted my teeth. It was like a fight over who would dominate who.

I backhanded her, watching a red mark blossom on her cheek. She opened her eyes, turning to me before wrapping her legs around my waist.

I put my hands on her thighs, slamming her legs down onto the bed before pinning her hands back.

"I am going to fucking destroy you.." I bit her lip. Damn I was going to punish her.

**HBAHBAHBAHBA**

I dug my nails into Donny's back as he pumped inside of me. Goddamn it felt unlike anything I had ever felt before.

My wrists were stinging like hell as they were rubbed raw from the leather belt he had used to tie them to the headboard, but the pain felt good.

He dug his fingernails into my thighs, pulling my body fiercly. My neck killed. My body was basically at a forty five degree angle but I didn't care. The pain was a release.

"Harder. Please." I whimpered, wanting him to release his anger on me. Wanting him to snap.

"Did I say you could talk?" he gritted his teeth, putting his hands around my neck.

He squeezed, his rough hands rubbing across my skin and stopping the air flow to my lungs slowly.

I wheezed loudly, putting my hands atop his. I was on the verge of passing out, and absolutely nothing felt better. It was like I was on some sort of high. My body was on the edge of darkness but I could still feel the pleasure below my waist.

"I bet you like being choked. Because you're a fucking goddamn whore that's why."

I could tell he wasn't kidding. This wasn't roleplaying. This was te hardcore truth coming out right at me, just the way I wanted.

A man could tell you anything after a good orgasm. Or during a good blowjob for that matter.

Or through any type of sexual contact.

And right now...he was tellign me exactly what he thought of me. The anger was written all over his face. He hated me, yet he loved me. He wanted to kill me and save me.

He squeezed tighter, forcing black dots to appear on my line of vision. All air ceased, and I was tumbling toward unconsciousness.

I dug my toenails into his legs, giving a strangled cry.

He slackened his grip, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it forcefully.

My scalp screamed as the skin strained. It felt so damn good. The pain. The passion. It made me forget everything.

And made me wonder, was this who I really wanted to be with?

**HBAHBAHBAHBA**

"Hey."

I looekd up from the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Budweiser to find Aldo.

"Hi." I said softly, sitting it on the counter and leaning against it.

I was covered in bruises. A thick ring went around my neck. Red markes on my face. Anyone who was in the house last night probably heard what was going on, and I had been fine with that, up until I saw his face.

Then the guilt welled up inside of me like some kind of ravenous disease. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

He came over to me slowly, putting his hands around my waist.

"Look at me." he said quietly, putting a finger on the strangulation mark on my neck.

I shook my head, utterly repulsed by the way he touched me. So lovingly. So kind. And here I had fucked another guy last night.

Aldo knew how to treat a girl well. I didn't deserve his kindness or the exteme look of sympathy he was giving me.

"I don' care. Well, I do care. But please jus' look at me." he whispered.

Slowly, I forced myself to look into his icy blue eyes, framed by light grey lashes. His face, aged with stress.

He grabed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and squeezing it before dropping something heavy into my palm.

I looked down.

As I opened my hand there were Hugo's army tags. One set given to him by Aldo, the other from the German military.

I looked at the tangled chains, tears automatically welling up in my eyes.

I had dreamed of him last night. It was around four in the morning when I woke up screaming, only to have Donny wrestle me down and shush me back to sleep.

"I got some stuff off of Hicox and Wiki too."

"What about the bodies?" I asked hopefully.

His look said everything. As I glanced at his uniform for the first time I noticed he was completely soaked in blood, some of it fresh.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"I jus' got a little somethin' I need yeh to patch up. I'd appreciate if yeh wouldn' tell anybody though."

I nodded.

"In my room?" I asked.

"Yer lock still work?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then in yer room."

I nodded, leading him upstairs. It was early in the mornign. Most of the guys were still asleep, sleeping off the previous night and planning things for later today. Donny had told me that all the mayhem was caused by the fact that Archie gave the wrong hand sign for the number three. If I had been there...it enver would have happened.

The premier had been moved to an insignifigant cinema. In two days, they would go with Bridget, posed as Italians (again, my services would be useful but noo, let's not being Annabelle) and infiltrate the premiere.

And I was to sit here, doing absolutely nothing. Lovely.

I closed the door behind Aldo, laying him down on the bed before going to the bathroom where Hugo had left his arsenol of medical supplies.

"What happened?" I asked.

He pulled off his uniform, his skin covered in just as much blood as his clothing.

"Ran into some officers there." he shrugged, laying down so I could see the thin wound.

"Stab?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It ain't that bad. I just need it cleaned and covered."

I nodded, pulling out a bottle of iodine before getting to it.

I could feel his eyes on me as I ran a cotton swab over the wound on his muscular torso.

Twenty mintues later as soon as I was done and cleaned up Aldo grabbed my hand, pulling me down on top of him.

He kissed me softly, putting a ahnd on my cheek.

There was just such a difference between him and Donny. While Donny was either hesitant and sometimes extremely rough, Aldo's kisses were caring. Loving. Soft. Gentle.

I needed both.

He put his finger under the satin eyepatch, grasping the elastic band.

"...Can I?" he asked,pulling it up slowly.

And for some reason, I felt myself saying the words I had been wanting to for quite some time.

"Yes."


	7. B&B

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. For anyone interested in the drinks the titles are named after, just PM me and I can get you the recipies, information, etc. I also hate to say this but from now on (with all of my other stories as well,) I demand at least one review per chapter or else I will not continue on to the next, so if you actually like this story, you better leave a review and help me out here or I will not know what to/what not to do. **

**B&B**

I closed my eyes as he pulled off the eyepatch. I mean, there was a gaping hole in my left eye. That really wasn't a pretty sight, no matter how you tried to dress it up.

I felt his thumbs on my eyelid, feeling the hollow emptiness underneath.

"What does it feel like?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing. It feels like nothing." I answered honestly.

He moved his thumb, unexpectedly replacing it with his lips.

Something was so exhilerating about having him touch me with my eyes closed. I never knew what was coming next, and when it did, there was a surge of excitement through my body.

"Yer so beautiful." he muttered quietly.

I smiled, my body relaxing as he said those words.

Sometimes I was sure sure he was a completely different person. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The way he acted around me...there was no way he could be the Aldo I knew.

I opened my eyes as he placed the eyepatch back on before kissing him softly. He kissed me back momentarily, before scooting out fo the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I figured you migh' wan' some time alone." he shrugged.

I couldn't lie. I had actually hoped he would stay here and sleep with my during the night. In more ways than one.

"Oh." my head dropped, and I looked down at the sheets. He hesistated for a moment, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You wan' me to stay here toinght?" he asked.

I nodded.

He threw off his shirt, unbuckling his belt and sliding out of his pants and boots before crawling into bed next to me.

"I ain't doin' anything with you tonigh'." he said in my ear.

"That's okay." I smiled weakly. I was really just content with him being here next to me.

He kissed the back of my neck, wrapping an arm around my waist and cuddling up next to me.

I snuggled into him, feeling his strong arms around me. The heat of his body against mine. I felt safe, and as the weight of Hugo's death began to once again fall down around me, (which is why I tried to stay occupied) I felt like I wasn't alone.

And at this point in my life...alone was what I felt most.

**HBAHBAHBAHBA**

I was happy and somewhat surprised to find him still sleeping there. Some part of me had expected him to leave sometime during the night.

I shifted, turning on my side and facing him. He was snoring lightly, his grey-speckled mustache twitching. He was like my cute old man.

His hand was resting limply on my waist. I smiled, touching the side of his face. How I wanted that hand elsewhere...

I kissed his forehead, sliding out of the bed to go run and brush my teeth. Morning breath. My biggest pet peeve.

Just as I stepped out of the bed it fell and hit the ground.

I looked down, the silver gleam nearly blinding me in my remaining eye and picked it up, the silver chain almost slipping through my fingers.

I traced his number on the tag. These were his German ones. The American ones were sitting on the desk next to my bed.

I couldn't keep both. It suddenly struck me...what about his wife? His son? They would never know what had happened to him.

Someone had to tell them. I knew for a fact none of the guys would even consider it right now. Not only did they have planning to do, but it was nothing short of a suicide mission to drive into Germany.

So what to do? If I left now, I could probably figure out a plan on the way there. It was the early morning. I would have to lie my ass off to get one of the cars. Not to mention get my weapons out of my room without Aldo seeing.

Just as I really began thinking about it he threw open the bathroom door, closing it behind him and coming inside.

I spit out the remaining toothpaste, rinsing my mouth before turning around just in time to see Aldo drop his underwear.

I was so completely caught off guard I stopped right in the middle of my train of though, staring directly at his semi-hardened cock.

"Mornin' to you too." he grinned, turning on the water in the shower and waiting for it to heat up.

"Sorry." I shook my head, dragging my eyes to his face. I could feel the heat in my face, and knew I was probably as red as a cherry but...well, how was I not supposed to be?

"Don' be." he smirked, slowly walking over to me before pressing his lips (and body) against mine.

As he did so, I could feel him get increasingly hard against me, which was an unbelieveable turn-on.

Without thinking I felt my hand travel down, grabbing his length and running my fingertips over his skin, sighing as he hardened beneath me.

I wanted to please him. I wanted to make him come like he never had before. I wanted to forgive me for all the whoring around I was doing.

I fell to my knees, putting my hands on his thighs, moving up, up, up, further, until I reached my destination.

He inhaled sharply, grasping a handful of my hair and closing his eyes as I teased him, moving close enough just for my lips to brush him before pulling away.

My tongue skimmed his head, causing him to twitch, gasp quickly.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, stroking him gently.

"Yer mouth." he replied, throwing his head back as my soft palms traveled along his erection.

I nodded, leaning in, covering just his head, running my tongue along the slit.

It was more the first time then, that I had seen him completely and utterly lose control. Let someone else take the reigns.

I stroked his shaft, tracing the veins along his erection and feeling it pulse beneath my hands, all the while Aldo standing there with his head thrown back, hands tangled in my hair.

He grabbed his dick from my hands, slowly sliding it into my mouth. I accepted him eagerly, moaning as he began thrusting slowly.

It was no secret that I knew how to please a man. It was known that I was quite good at sucking cock.

But I still wanted to please him more than anything.

I deep-throated him, sucking hard listening to him scream loudly.

"Fuck. Yeah. Get up here." he growled,stepping back before grabbing me and picking me up.

He grabbed my face, kissing me quickly. He shoved his tongue into my mouth forcefully, runnign his nails down my back before grabbing my ass.

Aldo turned me around, bending me over before grabbing his member, running it just past my opening.

I tensed, grabbing the sink and waiting for him to enter me, but he only teased me.

"Please." I whimpered, my entire frame trembling with anticipation.

Aldo chuckled, running his hands up and down my sides, touching the back of my neck, before reaching around and grabbing my breasts.

He squeezed them, his stomach rubbing against my back.

"Aldo, please..." I whined again, my entire body on edge.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to my back, rubbing himself up against me as he continued to tease. I shook fiercly, gripping the sink with white knuckles.

"Damn yer drippin'." he whispered, sliding a finger inside of me.

I gasped loudly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yer so tight too." he grunted, pulling out his finger before sucking on it. His fingers travled up my ass before he got down on his knees and pushed my legs apart even futhur.

"What are you do-FUCK!" I screamed as he reaplced his fingers with his tongue.

Well, here was another first. I'd never been eaten out from behind before, and let me tell you...well for one, Aldo sure as hell knew what he was doing. And another...well, let's just say I was pretty sure I was close to climaxing at any minute.

He swirled his tongue around, growling as he licked and sucked my pussy. His fingernails dug into my thighs, kneading at the skin.

I looked up at myself in the mirror. My face was bright red, my hair all over the place.

Aldo withdrew his fingers, before slamming himself inside of me so unexpectedly that I didn't anticipate or expect it.

I cried out loudly before he began to pound inside of me, putting his hands on my thighs.

I closed my eyes. One hell of a distraction this was.


	8. Glava

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chappie you know the drill! Any suggestions let me know please. **

**Glava**

I sat on Hugo's bed, going through all of his stuff. Some of the guys had been talking about clearing the room out after they got back from the cinema, but there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.

I grabbed a shoebox that he had under the desk before dumping it onto the bed. It was full of what she presumed to be memiors. A bottle cap. Small piece of paper with German scribbled on it. Several letters. This she would take to his wife.

There was a knock on the door.

I sighed, getting off the bed before before opening it to find Aldo, standing outside.

"What?" I crossed my arms over my chest, not wanting to be bothered right now.

"C'mere." he grabbed my hand before pulling me out of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as he dragged me down the hall to his bedroom. I rolled my eyes as he opened the door and pushed me inside before gasping.

On the bed was a gorgeous black dress. And by gorgoeus...I mean gorgeous. It was absolutely stunning.

There must have been dozens of fabrics. Chiffon. Lace. The waist was cinched beautifully and covered in crystals.

"Aldo." I gasped, turning around.

"I got it fer yeh. I was hopin' to take yeh out tonigh'. Tomorrow we're hittin' the premiere and hopefully takin' that fucker out."

"Oh. Aldo this is so beautiful." I threw my arms around him.

He squeezed my body to his tightly, holding me before pressing his lips against mine.

I kissed him back eagerly, running my fingers through his hair.

We both fell back onto the bed. I pushed the dress out of the way, not wanting to get it wrinkled. Aldo pressed his lips to my skin, ever so softly scraping his teeth across it. I clenched his back, arching my back as he moved down, pressing his lips to my sternum.

"Don't mess up the dress." I gasped, moving it over to the other side of the bed. Aldo ignored me, his faace buried in my cleavage.

"Wait here." he suddenly gasped, pushing me away before jumping out of the bed.

I watched as he rushed from the room before grabbing the dress, running my hands over the heavenly fabric and moving it to a chair beside my bed.

Aldo returned, slamming the door behind him and locking it before jumping into the bed, more excited than I had ever seen him before.

"Get out of them clothes." he demanded.

I did as told, shedding my garments quickly and feeling his eyes as they ran up and down my body.

"Gimme yer hands." he demanded.

I did so without question, extending my hands before having him pry them apart. He outstretched one of my arms, tying it to the bedpost.

I could't help but think of Donny. What the hell was I doing to him? But the more and more I thought about it, the better Aldo was doing for me.

He tied my other wrist tightly to the opposite end before covering my eyes.

As he did so my breathing quickened into excitement. He tied the bind so tightly I could see nothing through the black fabric.

"Aldo." I breathed, blood rushing through my body as well as fear. What the hell was he going to do to me?

He kissed my navel, his lips traveling around my flat stomach. His hands squeezed my thighs, his nails scraping across my skin.

Before I knew it his fingers were unexpectedly inside of my pussy, causing me to strain against the binds and discover just how tight they were.

"How does tha' feel?" he asked, moving his fingers around inside of me.

I said nothing, only moaned loudly, turning my head. I could see nothing but the black fabric. He began pumping his hand quickly.

I tilted my hips upways, spreading my legs so he could plunge deeper.

"You just get more an' more wet every time." he chuckled, his face next to my ear.

I turned my head, looking for his lips. I moved mine, feeling around for them. I could feel his beath on my face, and bent my head down before pressing my lips against his.

He took his free hand, holding my face.

He coaxed my tongue out of my mouth, biting my lip softly before rubbing his nose against mine.

He rolled over, moving away before putting a finger on one of my nipples. I was throbbing painfully, aching to have him inside of me.

I could feel his body next to mine. Warm. Hard. I could only imagine how hard his cock was. Before I knew it his hands were on me again, resting on my chest before moving to my breasts.

"Ya know I love these things." I said quietly, squeezing my breasts before massaging them gently. I groaned loudly before moving my legs as I squeezed my thighs together.

"Don' do that." he chuckled, pushing my thighs apart and returning to my breasts. As he did so I began to tremble, straining against the binds. I wanted to touch him so bad.

"Yer shakin' now." he sighed, kissing me again. As he did so I lashed out with my tounge, attacking his mouth. He chuckled into mine, before grunting as he moved away.

I listened closely. Having your eyes closed opened up a lot of your other senses. As I focused I could hear his heavy breathing, and the zipper of his pants as he unzipped them. I heard the rustling of cloth as he stepped out of his pants and the creaking of the mattress as he got back on top of me.

He moved up, his knees sinking into the mattress on either side of me before grabbing my breasts again and pushing them together.

"Damn these are nice." he muttered, feeling my nipples before moving forward and sliding his dick in between them.

I arched my back, feeling his hard cock in between the soft skin of my breasts. Damn that felt better than anything I had ever experienced before. I had done most things with the exception of anal, which I simply didn't do. But this was new as well.

"Hold on." he said quietly before moving down. Without warning he shoved himself inside of me, causing me to yell loudly before pulling out and moving back up. He slid his now-wet penis back in between my breasts, before thrusting slowly.

As I strained against the fabric I felt the coarse binds dig into my skin. He grabbed himself, brushing my nipples with the head of his erection before scooting up and putting it just on my lips.

I sat up, licking his head. I could taste myself on him, and he was so warm.

"Please." I beathed, panting.

"Please what?" he snicked.

"I need you inside of me."

"Only 'cause you sound like you really need it." he kissed my cheek before moving and grabbing my legs. He pushed them up towards me, before plowing into me without hesitation, grunting as he pounded inside of me.

I bit my lip. Now this really was better than anything.

**HBAHBA**

"What?"

I smiled as I lifted my head, looking as Aldo stared at me.

"Nothin' yer just..." he trailed off, the smile disappearing from his face as he viciously cut into his steak.

The rest of the day had been spent in my bedroom, playing other little S&M games, with more promised. Had I not been wearing the dripping Swarovski diamond necklace he had "bought" me, the ligature marks from the rope he had kept around my neck the second time we had sex would be visible.

The day had been nothing short of incredible. Hours in the bedroom. A quick shower. And getting to see Aldo in a tux. Everything was going great.

Except I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow.

He wouldn't tell me what their plan was. All I knew was that they were going to the movie premiere with Bridget and a shitload of dynamite. So which part of that was I supposed to be okay with?

So here we were. A cliché dinner at a fancy Parisien dinner. And all I could think about over the wine was how I would deal if I had to deal with the loss of both Aldo and Donny.

"I'm just what?" I tried to distract myself. He had been staring at me while I ate for the past five minutes. The entire returant had been rented out (under a false name of course) along with the finest wines and cheeses.

He hesitated, his face become red for the first time I had ever seen besides in anger before he set down his fork and knife.

"Follow me." he said, standing up.

I did so, grabbing the bottom of the dress and following him as he turned down the corridor of the resturaunt and made his way to the bathrooms. He stood in front of one, his hands in his pockets before turning back and looking at me.

"Annabelle..." he began, stopping short and looking away.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" I asked, moving forward and tilting my head in concern. He was so red it looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Aldo wasn't the youngest of men, and all that sex earlier...well it could happen.

He took a deep breath before stepping forward and putting his hands on my arms.

"Annabelle, I love you more than anything. I've never fel' this way abou' any dame before." he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"...Okay...well..." I wasn't sure what to say. When I had told Donny I loved him we saw how that went.

"Annabelle..."

Then he did something that made my heart skip a beat, shifting into panic mode.

"Marry me." he got down on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.


	9. Singapore Sling

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Sorry that I'm now taking so long to update. I've been more than busy. And I'll just say this, I never really intended for this story to be extremely plot heavy. When I first started writing The Babe in Red it was really going to be more smut with little plot lines going on in the background, so sorry for those who were expecting a world-class romance novel. That's not what this is at all. And for those of you leaving comments voting for either Aldo or Donny, I'll be quite frank here: I myself have absolutely no idea who Annabelle will end up with. I love both of these guys, but your reviews are pushing me towards Aldo :). But...well it'll be a surprise so I guess you'll have to wait and see until the very end!**

**Singapore Sling**

I opened my mouth, completely frozen. Completely unable to say anything.

He had just asked me to marry him. Aldo...had just asked me...to marry him.

Of course I wanted to say yes. I really was in love with him. But what about Donny? Yes I was beginning to favor Aldo, but I had barely even talked to Donny in the past few days.

"Aldo..." I began, not really sure how to say no. Did I love him? Absolutely. Completely. Totally. Could I see myself spending the rest of my life with him? Yes. But could I actually do it? I didn't know.

I closed my eyes, thinking about it. Yes? No? Did I want to think about it.

"Shit...Aldo..." I tilted my head, my face flooding with blood. I watched as he continued to stare at me, the streaks of grey in his hair gleaming under the dim chandelier above our heads. He looked nervous. More than nervous.

He swayed, grasping my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Aldo..." I bit my lip, urging the temptation to throw my arms around him. Squeeze him tightly and kiss him.

"Please. I love you." he repeated again, his eyes the softest I had ever seen them.

"I...I need time. I can't." I finally managed to spit out.

His eyebrow twitched and he froze for a moment before nodding, stepping back. My heart skipped as I saw the look of hurt on his face before moving up and grabbing one of his hands, and squeezing it tightly.

He pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips against mine. I fell into his arms, his kiss more than anything I had ever felt before.

"I love you so much. Please." he put his hands on my face, pressing his forhead to mine.

I close my eyes, letting the words come from my mouth before I could even think again.

"Yes."

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Harder! Harder! ALDO!" I screamed as he nothing short of assaulted me in the backseat of the car.

I could feel the entire frame shaking around us. We were in the back of a parking lot. Anyone at the resturaunt that looked out the window could see but I didn't care.

He pushed my legs back towards my body, grunting loudly as he thrusted in and out of me quickly. I put my hands on my thighs, bringing up my legs as far as I could in the car until they were parallel with my body.

"Damn." he muttered, chuckling, sweat falling from his chest and drippign onto mine.

"I told you I was flexible." I giggled, gasping as he leaned down and bit my calf.

"Maybe I'll get to see jus' how." he grinned.

I smiled and closed my eyes, biting my lip. I may have been in a delimma here, but the fact was I was happier than I had been in a long time, and I owed that to Aldo.

* * *

"Hey man." Omar nudged me, nodding at the front door.

I looked up as Annabelle and Aldo came in, looking happier than I had ever seen either of them.

She turned and whispered something to him, and he chuckled, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. I watched as she pushed back her hair, unable to miss the rock glinting off her ring finger.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, standing up slowly.

She ran right past me, not even noticing me behind the giant group of guys crowded around the table.

As soon as she left the room I ran up to Aldo, pushing him back.

"Got a problem Donowitz?" his upper lip curled.

"Yeah I do. Outside." I jerked my hand, shaking.

He sighed before turning around, throwing open the front door before slamming it behind us and stepping out on the porch.

"YOU PROPOSED TO HER?" I screamed, unable to stop myself. Things had been so busy lately I had barely even gotten a chance to see her. And now he was proposing to her? What the hell was this.

"Yeah. I did." he shrugged as if it were nothing.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled.

"You ever stop an' think Donowitz? Tha' maybe, jus' maybe, there is someone out there besides you who loves Annabelle? I don' doubt that you love her fer a second, but you ain't the only one. Far as I'm concerned if she really wants yeh she can have yeh."

"How the fuck do you know who she wants?"

"I don'. But the way things 're goin' now she accepted my proposal. I'll give yeh four weeks. I'll do tha'. She goes to you, tha's the end of it. She stays with me...I expect yeh to do the same."

It sounded fair. Aldo was always fair though. He really was a decent guy. Just not when he was stealing my girlfriend. Although technically she was no longer really my girlfriend.

"Fine." I shrugged, wanting nothing more than to haul off and nail him in the jaw.

He turned, opening the front door before looking back at me.

"She still loves yeh." he said quietly before disappearing into the house, leaving me alone with those four words echoing in my head.

* * *

"When are you coming back?" I asked, resting my head on Aldo's chest, tracing his collarbone.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" he asked, kissing my forhead.

I sat up, looking into his eyes. After disappearing for a few hours I had begged him to spend the night with me. The thruth was, I was more afraid of losing him than anything. He'd gotten out of tough spots before. Hell he even had a nasty scar to prove it. But a cinema full of Nazi's? I was scared shitless.

I shrugged, kissing his jawline to which he replied with one on the bridge of my nose.

We had yet to get any sleep. We had actually spent the last few hours just laying here. Him telling me everything about himself. Me doing the same. For once it wasn't about just sex. Everything felt so right in his arms.

"If it was nothin' yeh'd be tellin' me. Spit it out." he nudged me.

I sat up, my hair falling in an unruly curtain around my face.

"Fine. I'm scared." I shrugged, admitted it out loud for the first time.

"Scared of what?" he grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"What if something goes wrong? Everything has been going to right between us and...I can't lose you. I can't. I won't."

"You ain't gonna lose me baby. You ain't gonna lose none of us. I promise you I'm gonna come back. I'm gonna come back and marry yeh. An' one day we gonna have lots of pretty mixed skin babies."

I giggled. The words sounded so utterly rediculous coming from his mouth but I wanted them to be true.

"I love you." I said quietly, putting a hand on his face.

"I know." he pulled me back down, pinning me under him before attacking me with kisses. I giggled as his mouth moved around my face and put my hands in his grey hair. It was more cute than anything. I loved seeing this side of him. Knowing that only I got to see it. The Aldo that was completely soft. Not the commanding captain everyone else knew.

He suddenly stopped, pulling away before pushing a strand of hair out of my face, straightening the eyepatch for me.

"What?" I breathed silently.

"Yeh still love him don' yeh."

He said it as more of a statement than a question, and the moment the words left his mouth my stomach lurched. There was still the simple fact that...well yeah, I did.

"Aldo..." I looked away, moving from beneath him but he stopped me.

"I understand baby girl, but know tha' if yeh want him...I mean really want him...I ain't stoppin' yeh."

I looked at his eyes and could tell he really meant it. But it was those words that made me want to be with Aldo. The fact that he cared enough about me to give me a choice. To know that I still had feelings for Donny but didn't care.

"...It's you." I shook my head.

"Hmm?" he raised his eyebrows, not understanding my statement.

"You. I love you. I want to marry you."

And I meant every single word of it.


	10. Moscow Mule

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. I just realized, yeah if the age difference between Aldo and Annabelle is weird sorry. See, I have a thing for older men so it never really occurred to me that it would be weird for anyone. Sorry if it is. **

**Moscow Mule**

"I gotta go at some poin'." Aldo chuckled as I rested my chin on his back, trying to keep him from leaving.

"Just another half hour?" I whined, kissing the back of his neck.

He rumbled beneath me before turning around, grabbing me and pinning my body down before pressing his lips to mine.

"I gotta go." he whispered quietly, stroking my cheek with a finger.

I pouted, turning my head and trying to look pitiful. He grabbed the side of my face, turning it gently and putting a finger on my lip.

"Please don't." I blinked, begging. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay here, with me. Stay where the chances of him getting obliviated by Nazi's were slim.

"I got to." he replied, kissing me again before getting out of the bed and pulling his pants on.

I sat up, watching and feeling as though I was an army wife who's husband was about to be shipped off. God I was more afraid than I ever had been.

"Here." he pulled off one of his rings, slipping it on my middle finger.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Somethin' I don' go anywhere withou'. Take care of it until I get back."

I looked down at the heavy gold band before twirling it around my finger. When I looked up again Aldo had gotten fully dressed.

I grabbed his hat, leaning back and playing with it.

As he looked up I straightened out my long legs, biting my lip and silently daring him to just leave me like this. He glared before jumping into the bed, surprising me by pressing his lips to my thigh, and working his way up.

"I'll take tha'." he snatched the hat out of my hands before putting it on.

"One more kiss?" he winked.

I jumped forward, pressing my lips to his one last time before feeling him pull away.

"You better come back." I tilted my head.

"You better be waitin' when I do." he winked, before opening the door to my bedroom and leaving.

I quickly grabbed a robe, pulling it on before chasing him down the stairs and outside, where all the guys were crowding around the cars. They turned back and looked at me, glancing at Aldo. Donny looked away, getting into one of the cars quickly.

I smiled at Aldo, waiting for them to pull away. He gave me a small wave back before putting the car into drive and pulling out, the wheels crunching against the gravel.

I sat down on the porch, touching my legs, silently praying. I needed him to come back.

As they drove away I stepped back into the house, sitting on the kitchen counter. My sight was directly drawn the the engagement ring. Rock really. Now I couldn't really remember when I had taken Donny's off. All I knew was I was truly and deeply in love with Aldo.

* * *

I stared out of the window as we rode. I was in the backseat, as far away from Aldo as possible.

First he had fucked my girlfriend. Then he had basically made her his girlfriend. Now he was planning on marrying my girlfriend.

Now you tell me, doesn't something sound wrong about that?

I couldn't really blame him entirely, I mean after what I had done to her I didn't deserve her anymore.

But I still wanted her. I still wanted to make it up to her. Aldo said if I really wanted her and she wanted me I could have her.

But she seemed so happy with him. The way she was smiling when she came in the house, flashing that ring. Shouldn't I just care about her happiness?

No, I didn't. I just wanted her to be mine. Fuck Aldo. Fuck happy endings. He and I could take this somewhere else and handle it like men, just like he said we could a few days ago.

And there would only be one winner, because I was going to kill that sorry fuck.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

There was a loud clatter coming from the kitchen as I made my way downstairs.

I stood there for a moment, my foot hovering just above the step beneath it. The guys couldn't have been back yet. It wasn't possible.

Getting into alert mode I got on my toes, making my way down the steps quickly, crouched over before peering around into the kitchen.

There were three of them. S.S. The ruthless.

"Shit." I whispered, turning back around and leaning against the wall.

The house was literally in the middle of nowhere, hidden behind miles of trees. How Aldo even found the house let alone them was beyond me, which meant the obvious...

Someone had told them, and it had to have been someone living with us.

I looked up the staircase. If I could keep them in the kitchen it would be fine. This was a big house, I couldn't risk them getting anywhere else.

Which meant I couldn't get upstairs and grab my gun or any other weapons.

I was wearing one of Aldo's shirts. Not the best choice of clothing for a fight either. More like choice of clothing to get raped.

_Guckt euch das Silber an. Damit könnten wir ein Vermögen machen._

**(Look at this silverware. We could make a fortune.)**

I jerked my head, looking around the corner as I heard one of them speak the words, noticing for the first time they were rummaging through the kitchen stuff. Me being the only one who cooked in the house, I was the only one who could find things. A skillet would in fact take them by surprise, but would one hit be enough to take someone down?

_Glaubst du, hier ist irgendjemand? _another one asked, a nasty scar across his cheek.

**(Do you think anyone is here?)**

_Sieht nicht so aus, also werden sie wohl zurückkommen. _the one who seemed to be the leader replied.

**(Doesn't look like it, which means they're coming back.)**

_Und wir werden Sie überraschen. Schade das Mädchen hier nicht. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie ein echtes Stück Schwanz war, obwohl Mengele ihr ein wenig gefickt. _

**(And we'll surprise them. Too bad the girl isn't here. I heard she was a real piece of tail although Mengele fucked her up a little.)**

"Well that is true..." I muttered, sighing and leaning against the wall. What exactly was my plan of action right now?

That was it. I didn't have one. The only thing I could really do was ambush, and hope for the best. I had done it before and it had worked out. It wasn't good choice but it could work.

Crouching down, I took a deep breath before turning into the room,

The pigs were so busy pilfering they didn't even hear me come in. Grabbing the nearest object I snatched a half-empty bottle of Jack before running up behind my first victim, smashing it against the back of his head.

He yelped, the other two turning and staring at me in shock before whipping around, his eyes narrowing in amusement as he caught sight of me.

_Das 'echte Stück Schwanz' _ist_ hier. _I smirked before raking the broken bottle across his face.

**(The 'real piece of tail' **_**is**_** here.)**

It wasn't the scratch so much as the alcohol pouring into the wounds that caused him to fall to the ground. As he slid down I took the bottle before sending it with all my strength into his forehead, listening to the satisfying squish as the sharp points punctured the skin, sailing right into his brain.

He slumped to the ground and the other two turned to me, coming at once.

Thinking quickly as the adrenaline began to pump through me I grabbed one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen table before swinging it at the first of the other two.

The legs caught him in the chest, sending him reeling and he fell back for the moment, the other still coming at me.

I swung the chair at him as well, but he only ducked it, grabbing the legs and yanking it from my grasp. As it fell to the ground, I dropped, rolling over to the dead one and grabbing his revolver from his ankle before plugging the one coming at me three times, just as he reached me.

His blood sprayed my face as I shot him in the neck, almost taking his head clean off. He fell down next to me, leaving only one.

Realizing what was about to happen, he stood up. I knew the chair had taken the wind right out of him, so it was only a matter of time before he was up again.

Growling, he came at me before lunging, tackling me to the ground.

I hit the floor, my head bouncing against the wood and splintering it. I winced, feeling shards enter my scalp but ignored the pain, only aware of his hands coming toward me.

As they slipped around my throat I lifted my legs, pushing him off with all my strength and rolling from beneath him under the table.

The gun had slid halfway across the kitchen, and I was boxed in from here. There was really no way to get to it.

He grabbed the table, pulling it away giving me only a window of seconds to crawl from the spot and run around the table.

I reached the counter, grabbing one of the butcher knifes and throwing it, watching it sail across the room, spinning until it landed right in the targeted area.

As it punctured his lower stomach he groaned, toppling backward. I grabbed the gun from the other side of the room and walked forward before pulling back the hammer and letting one off, right in his manhood.

I had no intentions on killing him. No, not this one. I needed him.

I grabbed his legs, kicking the front door closed. Luckily they had picked the lock instead of breaking down the door. Why we didn't have a door with better security I had no idea.

I bent down.

"Now I'm sure you can understand English. You're going to tell me who sent you here and how you found this house."

"What makes you think I would do that?" he gritted his teeth.

"The fact that I just shot your balls off. Chances are you'll die either way. How painful and how long is up to you." I shrugged before lifting my fist and throwing one right at his temple, knocking him out cold.

I stood, grabbing his legs and pulling him out of the kitchen and making my way to the cell in the basement. The hell if I was going to have this shit go on while the guys were out.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"What's your problem?" Omar asked as I sat in the corner, attaching a pack of dynamite to my leg.

"Huh?" I looked at him, hearing his question but hoping he would walk away.

"You've been acting weird man. It's not the Annabelle thing is it?"

"What Annabelle thing?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"The fact that she's marrying Aldo."

I looked up at him, staring him down before standing up and shoving him aside, stepping out of the room.

When it was put that way, t really did have more of an affect on me. She was marrying him. How had I actually missed that key point?If I didn't get her back before my time ran up...well, I wasn't going to. She would legally be his.

Not that it would have stopped me any other time but...you get my point.

I leaned against the wall. I had spent the entire day trying not to think about it, trying to focus on what we were about to do. So far I had been doing well up until Omar came and opened his fucking mouth.

As I stood there I looked up as I heard the sounds of someones heels clicking on the concrete ground of the basement we were in.

"How are you all doing?" Bridget asked, pulling off her gloves as she entered the dank and musty room, looking around with her upper lip curled.

"Alright. You?" I asked.

"The wound is healing. I don't want to rush you guys but we only have an hour before we need to get out of here."

I nodded, looking away. She could tell them herself if she really needed to.

"You know, I never got to say thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"Pulling the bullet out of my leg."

"That was Aldo."

"Well yes, but you didn't bash my head in with a bat."

"Oh. Well you're welcome I guess." I shrugged, turning and making my way down the hall. I just wanted to get somewhere alone.

"Donny, wait." she grabbed my arm.

I rolled my eyes. She was always touching me and acting all needy like that. It got really annoying after awhile. She was like one of those really fat cats that constantly kept coming back. You know, the ugly ones you just wanted to get away from you but they never really got the message.

I mean, she wasn't ugly but...she sure as hell wasn't Annabelle.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"No I was just...well yes actually. I noticed you seemed kind of upset lately and wondered if there was anything I could do to help." she put a hand on my chest.

I noticed the extra emphasis she had put on help. As nice as it sounded...no.

"Uh, thanks." I gave a tight smile before trying to get back into the room but she stopped me.

"I don't think you understand me Donny. I will do _anything._" she raised an eyebrow.

"Bridget, I'm flattered, but...I'm sorry. No." I ripped her arms off of me before walking back into the room.

Okay, dealing with Omar was better.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"I'm getting a little irritated here." I looked over at my captive.

He was panting on the table, blood covering his entire body. I had been taking my time with him, although the lack of information I was getting was becoming increasingly stressful. I really just wanted to kill him already. So far all I had gotten was a name and the fact they had been sitting on the house for awhile until they were sure we were there.

He began coughing violently, choking up blood. It sprayed out of his mouth, landing on his face.

"I'm going to ask you a final time. Who sent you here?" I sighed, struggling with all my power to keep myself from killing his ass.

He said nothing, turning his head.

I grabbed his arm before pulling out a knife and pressing it to the base of his middle finger, the only one he had left. I shrugged before pressing the knife into his skin, sawing his finger off delightfully.

At least his pain made me happy.


	11. XUXU

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Hm, even I don't quite know how I'm going to end this chapter yet. We'll see, although whether Donny survives or not, I'm warning you this story will not have a happy ending. **

**XUXU**

I struggled not to laugh as I heard Aldo's pathetic attempt at an Italian accent. Not even an attempt.

Colonel Landa stared for a moment, and I felt my heartbeat quicken at the thought of fighting an entire room full of Nazis.

I sighed. I had spent the entire day thinking about her. How could I not? She was going to marry Aldo. _Marry_ him.

And I had Bridget on my ass all day. Literally. The girl wouldn't stop touching me, even after I said no. I had thought about just fucking her to get it over with, but then I realized that might just make things turn out worse.

Was I really going to go through with this?

I was jerked from my thoughts when Landa stepped in front of me, and immediately I felt the dynamitre rub up against my leg.

Originally the plan was that we would die for our country, but I had something to do.

I had to get my girl back.

**HBA**

_1 Hour Later_

I pulled the hat over my head as I stepped out of the car, making my way across the street to the small grocery.

What was I here to buy?

Please don't ask, but yes it did involve the two dead Germans in the basement.

They gave barely any information, but that didn't really matter to me anymore because assuming everything went right tonight, tomorrow morning would be a new day for us all.

As I opened the door I noticed there was a small crowd, all in the corner of the shop. Hopefully I could go unnoticed.

It wasn't until I actually tried that I realized how hard it would be to not get recognized. I had a scar across my face and an eye missing. That was kind of obvious.

I had the massive hat tilted to the side, although it would only take one bump for the precariously perched garmet to fall off. I had to be careful.

Narrowing my eyes I stopped at the back of the crowd, itching under my satin gloves.

_Que se passe-t-il? _I asked, keeping my voice down.

**(What's going on?)**

_Cinéma charriait jusqu'à il y a une heure de moitié. Pas de survivants._

**(Cinema blew up half an hour ago. No survivors.)**

My heart guys had refused to give me all the details, but I did know the target for tonight was a Parisian cinema. I also knew that Aldo had a thing for dynamite.

_Just calm down. Of course they couldn't find survivors. The guys probably got out._ I silently reassured myself.

But there was a knot in my stomach. My heart was pounding.

Why did I feel so wrong?

_Merde! _I swore agrily. Fuck the dead pigs on the floor of the basement. We had bigger problems here.

**(Shit.)**

I rushed out of the shop, running back to the car and ignoring the curious stares at a woman driving. I started it up, before pulling out of the spot and all but speeding down the street.

Why was I so freaked out? I didn't know. There was absolutely no way to guys could be dead.

But what if they were?

I was engaged to Aldo. There was no way my fiance could be dead. And what about Donny? We sure as hell hadn't left on good terms. I hadn't even fully decided that I was ready to marry Aldo.

Speeding back to the house I took a deep breath. Of course they weren't dead. They had gotten out of stickier spots.

Everything would be fine.

I hoped.

**FA**

I staggered out of the car, falling onto the gravel in the driveway and grunting as the rocks scraped the burns on my arms.

I had gotten out. The last minute decision to slip both packs of dynamite onto Omar's leg, then barrell my way out of the door.

I barely made it, although killing that bastard had been completely worth it.

Someone had bolted the doors shut. We had some help. I assumed from the girl who had come on the screen, letting everyone know it was going to be a Jew that killed them, but after several tries, throwing myself against the door I had finally gotten out.

Everyone had been so panicked about the shootings that they hadn't even noticed me get out.

I hadn't seen Aldo or Utivich in there anywhere. Either they had died in the explosion, or they had gotten out as well, although as of now all I was worried about were the third-degree burns on my arm.

I got up on shaky arms, pulling myself up off the ground. The lights were on in the house.

I ran to the door, banging on it profously.

"ANNABELLE!" I screamed, hoping I wouldn't have to break through the door again.

I was relieved when she threw open the front door, a rifle in her hands.

She looked at me, her eyes widening before dropping the gun.

"Donny!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"Ann." I choked, the burns more than excrutiating.

She glanced down at my raw and bloodied arms before looking behind me.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Who?" I shook my head.

"The rest of the guys? Aldo?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Aldohad specifically instructed that none of us tell her anything about what we were going to do, because we all knew she would try in vain to stop us, and likely get herself killed.

"Donny?" she repeated, her eyes burning holes in me.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Everyone else is dead."

**HBA**

I sat on the floor, my legs covered in the blood of the two dead fuckers but I didn't care.

It took the entire time of us getting down there, and me getting Donny on the table before what he said had really hit me.

"What do you mean dead?" I asked, looking up at him from the floor.

He turned his head, his facial expressions betraying his excrutiating pain but I didn't care. What the hell was he trying to say?

Donny sighed, sitting up and grunting before swinging his huge body over to face me.

"The plan...was we were going in as suicide bombers. Omar and I had dynamite strapped to our legs. We were going to blow up the place and Aldo and Utivich were taking care of some other stuff."

I shook my head, the words hitting me like an atom bomb. They were going to kill themselves? _Kill_ themselves? What about me? Did I have absolutely no say in the matter? My opinion meant nothing?

"Then where are the other guys?" I asked, not even wanting to know the answer.

"We weren't the only ones trying to take out Hitler. Some girl and her partner were doing the same. Her partner had some sort of other explosive that they lit behind the screen."

"How did you get out?"

"I changed my mind at the last minute. I gave my dynamite to Omar and tried to get out. I got into the hall as soon as the dynamite went off and made it to the back door. I got burned on my way out."

Struggling to hold it together I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and fighting the tears with all my strength.

"Where's Aldo?" I asked.

"He and Utivitch got dragged out last I heard by Landa. Don't worry I'm sure he's fine."

I stood up, walking over to him silently before laying him down and grabbing a roll of guaze and some antibiotic. I didn't give a fuck how the mission went. I didn't care if Hitler had been killed or not. Aldo could possibly be dead. The guys I had lived with for the past few months were dead.

I began patching him up, my jaw clenched as I struggled. Struggled not to cry. Struggled not to scream. Struggled not to do anything. There were words coming out of Donny's mouth but I couldn't hear them.

Of course I was happy he had made it out. Thankful. I would have kissed him if it weren't for him telling me that they had brought this upon themselves without breathing so much as a word to me I would have.

As soon as I finished I put the stuff away before crossing my arms.

"Get your stuff. We need to get out of here." I said quietly, not looking at him.

"What? Why?"

I pointed to the two dead bodies on the ground.

"If they know where we are chances are someone else does. I'm getting changed I'll meet you up there." I said, leaving before he could reply.

**HBA**

It was as soon as I closed the door behind me that I lost it.

I slid onto the floor, closing my eyes before letting the the tears fall.

God. What if he _was_ dead? Then what would I do?

I had never really thought about it. Besides marrying me, I wasn't sure what his intentions were after this night. Were we going back to America? Staying here? Setting up somewhere else? I didn't know.

"FUCK!" I screamed, pounding a the floor as the tears began to fall. Not only was there the prospect of losing him. There was everyone else who had died.

Why hadn't they told me? I had lost Hugo already. Had his death been planned too? I could have prevented this from happening. I could have found a way to gt us out. I didn't know much about Omar's home life, but did he leave a wife and kids behind? I didn't know.

I touched the trinket Aldo had left with me before looking up at the messy sheets on the bed. The thoughts of us making love. God, it couldn't end for us this way? Could it?

Archie. Wiki. Hugo. Omar. My mother. My grandparents. Countless others. It all hit me at once.

I couldn't breath. I found myself gasping on the floor, tears pouring from my eyes.

I was crying so hard I didn't even hear the door open behind me, or Donny's footsteps before he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his broad chest.

I looked up at him, before leaning over on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

At least one person I loved was still here.

**HBA**

I thought I had seen An cry before, but it was nothing compared to this.

I thought she was going to make herself throw up, she was crying so hard. I rubbed her back, resting my chin on her forehead as she screamed loudly.

It made me glad I had chosen to get out of there. I couldn't imagine what condition she would have been in if I hadn't.

She clasped her arms around me, and I was overwhelmed with the compulsion to kiss her, something I hadn't done in what seemed like forever.

It would seem heartless. Selfish to try and have sex with her right now, but having her body this close to mine for the first time in what seemed like ages...I wanted too. Needed to.

I leaned down, grabbing her face and bringing it up to mine. Her light brown skin was bright red, and her face was streaked with tears but she was still beautiful.

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to hers, completely surprised when she returned the kiss befor eputting her hands in her silky hair.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

She nodded solemly, looking behind me. I could tell she was looking at the engagement ring on her finger.

I kissed her again, tightening my grip around her body.

I really did love her.


	12. Minttu

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. **

**Minttu**

The minute Donny kissed me I threw my arms around him, unable to control myself. The fact I might have lost Aldo. The thought of losing everyone.

I kissed him, every single thing I was feeling coming out.

Running my hands down his back quickly I grabbed the bottom of his bloody tuxedo shirt, my fingers flying through the buttons before I pulled it off of him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled, pushing him back on the bed before climbing on top of him, grabbing his cock.

Donny grunted, biting his lip and I let go for a moment before unbuttoning his pants and yanking them off.

"Jesus you alright?" he asked.

"Fuck me." I roared, before jumping on top of him and kissing him.

He shoved his tongue down my throat, grabbing my body before rolling on top of me, his body pressed against mine forcefully.

He leaned down, sinking his teeth into my skin and growling wildly. I sighed, closing my eyes. Fuck everything else. I was getting exactly what I needed.

* * *

I tossed back a glass, shaking my head as the liquor traveled down my throat before tensing.

The doorknob turned, and I pulled the handgun I had been carrying around off of the counter, pulling back the hammer.

I swallowed, watching as the door opened slowly before someone emerged.

"Ya mind puttin' tha' gun down?" Aldo said.

* * *

I watched her. It fucking slammed into me like a brick wall, seeing her throw her arms around him like that. The look on her face, like she was seeing Jesus.

She squeezed him tightly. Right in front of me. Right after she had just fucked me.

Aldo looked up from her, nodding at me silently before burying his head in her shoulder. I sighed, behind him was Utivich, carrying a six-pack of beer.

"Donny, get in there an' turn on tha' TV. We gonna celebrate."

"Celebrate what? Half the guys in this house just fucking blew up and we've got two dead bodies in the basement." I snapped.

"Celebrate the fact that Hitler is dead. Them Nazi's is dead. It's a fine day to be a Jew." he chuckled, opening his amrs and coming towards me.

He put his arms around me, and I stood there, not sure what to do. Earlier we had planned on killing each other, and now he was giving me a hug.

Utivitch brushed past use, walking into the living room and Annabelle lingered behind, her hair still messed up from fucking and her eyes red.

She glanced at me, looking down before grabbing Aldo's arm.

"I'm just gonna...take a leak real quick." I said, turning around and rushing up the creaky staircase. Shit, I loved her. What the fuck was I going to do?

* * *

"Fuck I love you so much!" I screamed, riding Aldo.

He grabbed my hips, grunting underneath me as he moved. It had only taken a matter of minutes for him to get me naked and into the bed, right where Donny and I had fucked.

I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes.

* * *

_He pulled off my dress slowly, his nails scraping my back as he buried his face in my neck. I expected him to do something. Bite me. Kiss me. But he hesitated. _

"_What is it?" I asked.

* * *

_

"_**I love you." I said, closing my eyes and resting my head on her chest. Her hands moved, nails running through my hair. **_

I listened to bed creak through the door. Listened to her scream in ecstasy before leaning against the frame and sliding on the the floor.

* * *

"_Donny." I breathed, closing my eyes as they watered. He was my first love after all, I would always love him.

* * *

_

Aldo moaned, thrusting upwards inside of me. I opened my eyes, looking down at him as my mind reeled.

* * *

_The words hit me harder than they should have. I had known it all along, but hearing him say them were something different entirely._

_I sat up, completely unsure what to say. Yes I loved him, but I was marrying Aldo. Then again, I was fucking him right now. _

_I leaned over, resting my head on my knees. Shit. Fuck. Shit.

* * *

_

I moved on top of him, swallowing as I tried to push the thoughts away. I was such a fucking whore, but the worst thing about it?

I was a whore who was in love with both of these men.

* * *

"_**An?" I said, reaching out and putting a hand on her shin. She looked up at me slowly, her face bright red. **_

"_**What am I supposed to do?" she asked, looking up at me with watery eyes. She was going to cry. I knew that looked well enough by now. **_

"_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I jumped up, putting my arms around her but she remained stiff."

* * *

**_

"Fuck yeah!" Aldo screamed, his nails digging into my ass. I closed my eyes, feeling them water as I struggled to hold back the tears.

* * *

_I didn't know what to do. It felt like the world was collapsing onto me. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. It was like I was back in that room again. _

"_I...I love you too. But I love him. You hurt me Donny. You lost me."_

"_You mean to tell me because of that what happened you have no feelings for me anymore? Please, just tell me. If you want nothing to do with me...fine. Don't leave me here and keeping giving me the runaround like this."_

_My heart panged in my chest. He was right. I couldn't keep doing this to him.

* * *

_

_**I don't know how I just let the words come out of my mouth like that. They kind of just ran out. I didn't want to tell her that, but it had just slipped out. It wasn't her fault. I was just sick of sitting there, believing that she loved me then watching her go back to Aldo. All I wanted to know was whether or not she loved me or not.

* * *

**_

I tensed, my entire body contracting and listened to Aldo grunt beneath me. As soon as he came I rolled off, crawling beneath the covers even with my sweaty body and hugging my pillow, closing my eyes.

* * *

Everything in the room was silent. I listened through the door. I couldn't bring myself not to. I glanced down at the bottle of scotch in my hand. Was she resting happily with him.

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I shook, the tears falling from my eyes. I felt Donny beside me, his hand on my leg trying to comfort me, but it only made me feel worse. _

_With the exception of his anger problem, Donny was a great guy. A guy who deserved someone better than me, and Aldo most certainly deserved someone better. I couldn't do this to the both of them anymore. _

_I wasn't going to.

* * *

_

I locked my suitcase, before tiptoeing around the room. Aldo slept so peacefully. Pulling the folded letter from my pocket I placed it beside his pillow before opening the door, stepping into the hallway. I had already given Donny his.

Making my way down the dark hallway I brushed a tear away with the sleeve of my coat, sniffling before going down the stairs.

I didn't come to the decision to leave lightly. It really was my only option.

I loved Aldo, more than anything. He was a war hero. When he got back to the states he would have women thrown at his feet, women more deserving than me.

And same went for Donny. I had treated him worse than anything. I didn't deserve either of them.

I stepped out into the night, making my way to one of the cars. Another chapter in my life was over. As I thought about it, hopefully one day I would see one of them again.

As for now...who knew.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this story is coming to an end :(. Sorry, but it's been a fun past few months. Maybe about two more chapters left. Love you all and thanks so much!**


	13. Joker

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Well, here are the last two chapters. Enjoy!**

**Joker**

"Fuck." I swore as I accidently let the knife slip, giving a nice cut was made across my thigh.

I looked down at it. The wound remained for a moment before blood began to bead to the surface, making it's way.

Looking around the dingy hotel room, I grabbed a roll of guaze before wrapping it around my leg. I probably should have disinfected it or something but fuck that. I had more important things to do.

Looking down at the plane ticket on the bed I sighed. The plane left at seven tonight. In the wee hours of the morning I would step off that airplane and set foot once again in New York, my home.

Of course it occurred to me, I had only had contact with my father once since I left. I happened to come across the letter by complete chance actually. Of course I wasn't going to give him my address at the whorehouse, or at the Basterds headquarters.

I didn't even know if he was still there. I didn't even know if he was alive for that matter.

Tying the guaze I stood up, wincing as the wound stung harshly. I walked across the room, stepping to the window and pulling back the curtains, taking my last view of France in.

The past few months had undeniably been some of the best of my life. I had met the two men I would only ever loved. I had done things that I was more than proud of. Granted, I was going home infertile with one eye, but hell...they were just war scars. It proved I had actaully done something.

There was a knock on the door.

I stood up, grabbing one of my guns before throwing open the door carelessly. If someone really was coming to kill me at this point I might as well just let them.

"Miss, you're ride is awaiting."

I nodded, finally the special arrangement I had set up with a few of the soldiers still stationed until Aldo officially went to press to get me home.

"Thankyou." I nodded.

He bowed his head, befroe leaving me alone in the room. I ignored the stinging pain in my thigh.

I was finally getting the hell out of here, and leaving all my problems behind me.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

I threw back the covers as Aldo stormed into my bedroom, brandishing a piece of paper wildly, his face beet red.

"What you don't know how to knock?" I muttered as I sat up, happy to be getting sleep for then first time for what seemed like years.

He unfolded the paper, shoving it in my face and automctically my heart dropped. I already knew what it was. Besides, she had that signature off-white stationary, tinted with her scent.

I had found the note before I went to bed last night. My reaction after I read it...I didn't really know what to do.

I loved her. I knew that. She knew that. Aldo knew that. We all knew that. But I was tired of seeing her suffer, and that was the very reason that I let her go.

She could protect herself, and the chances of her getting into danger were slim now. Some of the soldiers were already taking in the Germans and restoring the government. Aldo would be holding a conference today. Being nationally recognized as the man who saved all of Europe...

And I was just going to go back home. See pop. Ma. Maybe meet up with one of the girls in the neighborhood. Ma had always been trying to set me up with Lucy from two houses down. She was three years younger than me. She really was a pretty girl. Not Annabelle, but maybe I could give it a try.

"How the fuck could yeh do this?" Aldo's voice cracked.

As I looked up at him I noticed his eyes were red. For he first time I had ever seen it looked like Aldo the Apache was going to cry.

"She's not happy. She's going to be fine don't worry."

"Donny, tha's my fiance! How am I not suppose to worry?" he half-yelled, before leaning up against the wall.

After everything. The fights. The threats. I still wanted to kill him.

But I wanted to help him first.

* * *

"You alright?"

I looked up at one of the soldiers, ignoring the stinging pain in my thigh. That damn cut hurt like hell. Didn't matter though, I was a fast healer.

"Yeah, I cut my leg earlier. No big deal. How long before we leave?"

"About half an hour. The pilot took a break." Hector shrugged, before sitting down beside me.

I turned to him and smiled. We had only met about twenty minutes ago. He had been over here for two months, and told me that as soon as the Americans got word that Hitler was dead they started moving in, finding more Nazis, beginning the liberation of the camps.

Hector was 23. Married. Had two kids already, a wife pregnant at home. The way he talked about her I knew he couldn't wait to get back home to her. He said her name like she was his world, and I was glad I finally knew what that felt like.

Although it was short-lived to say the least.

"So...I don't know if it's rude for me to ask or not but...what happened?"

I smiled. I was proud to tell my story.

"It's not rude at all. I got fucked up by Dr. Mengele."

His casual look disappeared, replaced with one of apology and sorrow.

"Dr. Mengele." he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm proud. I was one of the people that get to live and tell everyone what he did to me. Has anyone found him yet?"

"I don't know. It's really chaos over here none of the ranks keep in contact with one another. Last thing I heard he split, but don't worry we'll nail the bastard."

"I know. I just can't wait to get home."

"How long have you been over here?"

"I came to Europe a few years ago. Moved to France recently. I've been trying to stay where the action is."

"Well, you're one of the Basterds. You guys are the action."

"You've heard of us?"

"Hell yeah. Everyone has. You guys are legend. Speaking of which...were are the other guys?"

"...Taking care of other things."

* * *

"Her. Right here. This girl. Have you seen her?"

I watched as Aldo held the picture up to the butcher, who simply stood there, staring at us in confusion.

Aldo sighed, slamming the picture down on the counter angrily. He was more wound-up than anything I had ever seen.

"Fucking English. No one in this goddamn shop can FUCKING SPEAK ENGLISH?" he screamed.

"Aldo, calm down." I started to put a hand on his shoulder but he shoved me back, knockiing people over and storming out of the room.

I sighed, before turning back to the butch, trying to remember a few of the words that Annabelle had taught me. I knew how to say "she". I could say "help." Maybe I could put together some type of sentence.

"Um...uh...tu...tu avez devenir cette fille?" I stuttered, hoping I had said something he could at least peace together.

The butch looked at me, squinting and trying to understand.

_Oui. J'ai vu son allez vers le bas de la rue, la nuit dernière. Jolie fille. Très joli. Elle avait une valise._

**(Yes. I saw her go down the street last night. Pretty girl. Very pretty. She had a suitcase.)**

I pieced together what I could before someone behind me cleared their throat.

"He said he saw her last night. Walked down the street with a suitcase."

I turned around. No accent on his tongue. The guy had to be American. When I saw him I looked down at his uniform. Military standard issue. He had several medals hanging off of his uniform. Colonel perhaps?

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Arlington. You must be Donny Donowitz." he extended a hand.

I took it warily, stepping out the way of someone coming in to get meat for the first time it looked like.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everyone does. You and your friends are famous. My name is Sergeant Howard. U.S. Military."

"What are you doing in here?"

"We've got information there's a girl working in the back here. She sent information to the Germans. Taking care of things, rounding up these fuckers. Now the question is what are you doing in here? Don't you and your buddies have some people to meet with?"

"I'm looking for someone..." I trailed off.

"Who?"

"This girl..."

* * *

I looked at the window, smiling as the clouds passed by.

I was finally going home.


	14. After Shock

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. One review per chapter please. Hey everyone, after I wrap this up I will be going and doing a rewrite of both stories. Kind of like an extended re-release you could say. Maybe two or three chapters left. You'll just have to wait and see :).**

**After Shock**

"Hey, you alright?"

I looked up, one of the soldier's eyeing me as we got off the plane. My leg felt fucked up. It was swollen, and painful to say the least. I must have done something to it when I was fighting that German guy that snuck into the house.

"Yeah, my leg is a little sore that's all." I shrugged, before looking back up at the plane.

"Maybe you should get it looked at or something." he noted.

"No I'm fine. I really just want to get home."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I've been stationed in Berlin the past few years. Right where the action is. Only four of my outfit left alive."

I nodded and smiled politely, honestly not giving a fuck. I wanted to see my sister. I wanted to see my dad. I wanted to see America.

I looked around, smiling. My city. My beautiful city. Paris had been beautiful, but old dirty New York would always be more than beautiful to me.

The wind around us blew fiercely, and I sighed, looking down. I still had no idea if my dad lived in the same house. The only thing to do was start there.

* * *

"Mr. Raine, five minutes."

Aldo said nothing, his face completely impassive as one of the assistants fixed his tie before turning to me.

'The leaders should be with you shortly." he said.

I nodded, looking over at Aldo who still remained stony-faced. The assistant looked over at him before shrugging and walking away.

Aldo had locked himself in his room last night, refusing to come out. Utivich shrugged it off, saying that he was just probably prepping for speeches today but I knew better. He wasn't going to come out.

When I had snuck into his room earlier it was in a complete state of disarray. He was planning something, and I wanted to find out what exactly it was. It was the fact that he hadn't murmured a single word about An that led me to believe that it had something to do with her.

"Donny."

I turned around, raising my eyebrows as he said my name. Speak of the devil.

"Yeah?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"When yeh were sneakin' in my room did yeh look at my speech?"

I sighed. Of course he would have known.

"What speech?" I asked, not bothering to deny it.

"This one." he said, digging a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I took it, before unfolding it and looking down, quickly skimming it. When I looked back up Aldo was untying his bowtie, and unbuttoning his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He rolled back his sleeves, before digging in his pocket and pulling out the car keys.

"I'm goin' to find my girl Donowitz. Yer speakin' fer me now." he patted my shoulder before pushing past everyone and leaving the room.

We all turned around and looked after him, my hand clutching the paper. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't actually be leaving.

But something told me he really was. He was going to find Annabelle.

And...well, I wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

_**Two months later**_

"Ooooh!" the girls all gasped collectively.

I laughed lightly, trying not to vomit. As much fun as it was to have girls fawn over me idiotically when I told war stories, it kind of got annoying after awhile.

"After that I managed to get a car and drive myself back. When I got there my-"

I stopped. I hadn't spoken a word aloud about Annabelle since I got home. Not to my ma. Not to pop. Not to anybody. I hadn't gotten any letters from her. I hadn't sent any. No phone calls. No calls made.

It felt like a crime, that the woman I had planned on spending the rest of my life with was no longer a part of my life. I never found out if Aldo ever found her or what happened to her after she got back to the States. I don't even know if she came back. Last I heard she had gotten on a plane with some troops, so I could only assume she had come back.

Me? I had gotten compensation for some of my wounds. A big fat check that went directly to ma and pop. The entire group of us had been named and honored as "American heroes", Aldo more importantly. I made sure to get Hugo's name in there too. More importantly I was back at home.

The way things went I just preferred to try and live out my life the way it had been right before I went to the army. I slept in. Did errands for my folks. Went out and played baseball with the guys. After a few weeks everyone seemed to get the message I just wanted things to be the same. I only got tossed an interview every few weeks or so now, and most of them I just declined.

Utivich sent me letters from time to time. He had stayed back in Germany, helping out with the liberation of the camps, which were still going on. Still neither of us heard a word from Aldo.

The really hard thing about being home though, was the flashbacks I would get. The dead bodies. The building where I had found Annabelle after that sick doctor took her. The men we had scalped. Back in those moments I felt nothing more than the thrill of killing the fuckers, but now...it was kind of scary. I didn't really know how to explain it. All I knew was that I would wake in the dead of night from nightmares, looking around me to find only an empty bed. No sleeping body next to me. No nothing.

Yeah I hung around with the girls. They fucking tossed themselves at me literally and figuratively, but it felt generic. There were no connections. When I looked at them I didn't feel that flutter in my chest or any of the things I felt with Annabelle.

I did have a picture of us. I didn't remember taking it, but I knew from the clothes we were wearing it was from when we took that break in the city. Those hours we spent walking around and fucking everywhere. In that tool shed. Under the landmarks. That just might have been the best day of my life.

There was also that day we spent in bed, not just having sex, but talking. She told me everything about herself. I told her everything about me. I could still remember it perfectly. She had been laying on her stomach, arms crossed. The sheets stopped just at the small of her back, and I could see the outline of her perky ass.

I sat back, ignoring the girls and grinning to myself as I began to muse over the memories we shared together.

The night she came into my room. Only her first or second night, with the bottle of absinthe. I had gotten so fucking drunk and the combination of whatever was in that along with the opium I had smoked earlier had me completely out of my mind. Everything that happened really was a blur, except for waking up naked beside her.

Then there was the day in the garden. I had been raining. She kissed me, and the thought of how hard I had fought it nothing short of astounded me.

But beyond the sexual encounters, we had more. Those late night talks. She would wake up in the middle of the night, resting her head on my chest and we would talk about everything. I missed having someone to talk to that didn't have the intelligence of a pea. I mean, these girls were nice but c'mon. It got annoying after awhile.

I missed her wildness. How vivacious she was. She could be the craziest of girls sometimes, but then turn around and be more classy and reserved than anyone he knew.

And of course he wouldn't even get started on her body. She completely beat out everyone who had graced the covers of magazines. Bettie Page and other pinup girls had nothing on her. She trumped everyone.

Fuck I missed her, but if everything had turned out well Aldo and her were probably married by now. He was more determined to find her than anything I knew, and when Aldo was determined he got what he wanted.

"Can you tell us another one?" Sandra asked beside me.

I looked over at the brunette, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"You know girls, I just might have to retire early today."

* * *

"Donny get the door!"

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch. Pops didn't even notice, his eyes completely glued to the baseball game on the tube.

I walked through the living room to the front door, the doorbell still echoing loudly.

I unlocked it before opening it, surprised to see Aldo standing on my front porch.

"Aldo." I said, opening the screen door before stepping outside.

He gave a week smile, looking completely pale and...weak? He looked like shit plain and simple.

"Hey Donowitz." he said softly, extending a hand.

I took it, narrowing my eyes at his limp handshake. I had never in my life seen Aldo Raine like this before. Usually his bravado announced his presence from miles away. This wasn't Aldo.

"What are you doing in Boston man?" I asked, leaning against the screen door.

Aldo hesitated for a moment, before clearing his throat and looking down.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

I paused for a moment before nodding. This wasn't Aldo at all.

He sat down in one of the rocking chairs, not unlike the ones we had back in France and stared directly ahead. As he sat there I noticed a glint from his hand. There was a wedding band on his left hand.

So the bastard had married her. A pang of jealously ran though me but I quickly swallowed it down.

"I see you got hitched. When was it?"

He glanced down at the ring, before looking up at me. For the first time I really noticed the aging. More of his hair was grey, and there were huge circles under his eyes not to mention the fine lines around his face.

"About three weeks ago." he croaked, looking down again.

"That's great man. How is Annabelle?"

He looked up, before lowering his eyes slowly.

"Annie died Donowitz. She passed last week."


	15. Anis

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. Well here it is. The grand finale. I'm really sorry it took so long. I was having problems with my computer. I'll start reworking on the first story shortly though. Enjoy! It really has been a great journey and I love you all. I'll likely be doing another Inglourious Basterds fanfic soon. **

**ELI ROTH! I'M FOLLOWING YOU ON TWITTER. IN THE EVENT THAT YOU ARE READING THIS I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU SAY YOU WERE PLEASED! I AM TOO EXCITED NOW! **

**Anis**

"It took meh awhile to find her when we got back."

I sat on the porch across from Aldo, listening to him as if he wasn't really there. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was dead. Annabelle. The most...well alive person I knew. When I had last seen her she was certainly kicking. She didn't look sick. She didn't look anything other than lively and soaked in blood, having just killed Germans.

So how exactly was she dead?

"I finally did. Caught up with her in New York. She was up in her old house. Dad an' sister moved out but she had found 'em. It didn't take me much to convince her to marry me, even though I knew she still cared abou' yeh."

"When exactly did the dying part come in?" I asked, ever so slighlty insensitive. If she had been with me, this probably never would have happened. Maybe. At least I wanted to think that.

"We wen' to bed one night an' she wouldn' wake up. I took her to the hospital an' they said she had a pretty nasty infection in her leg. Wasn't much to do but get rid of the leg itself."

"Fuck." I swore. So first she had lost an eye and now a leg. Damn. She had fought harder than any of us.

"Operation wen' fine. Everything was fine. At least that's what we thought. Didn' even make it outta tha hospital before she started throwin' up somethin' fierce. Got her back inside, but she jus' kept getting' worse an' worse. Doctors couldn' find out what was wrong with her."

I sat there, completely unable to say anything. Annabelle had always been such a fighter. The only time I had ever seen her defeated was when I found her in that cellar, bloodied and taken over by infection.

"Doctors told meh she ain't have much time left. Coupla weeks at the most. I was gonna have her flown cross-country but she stopped me. Said it was just her time. Got hitched right there in the hospital an' I sat there for two weeks an' watched her die. After she was gone they figured out what was wrong with her."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Another infection she picked up in tha hospital. Guess they ain't as clean as people would think. She went in tha middle of tha day."

He stopped talking, looking out into the street before us. A couple of kids were playing nearby, running around and screaming happily. I felt the overwhelming urge to go over there and tell them to shut the fuck up and go home, but I didn't.

She was dead. She was really dead. Not in a coma. Not depressed. No she was just dead. As in I'd never see her, talk to her, do anything again.

Aldo reached down into his bag at his feet and pulled out a small wooden box, engraved and decorated beautifully. Hand-carved no doubt.

"She wanted me to give this to yeh." he said, handing it to me.

I took the box, flipping the clasp then opening the lid and looking inside.

The first thing I saw was a picture of her. In that background was what I could only assume was Coney Island. Her hair blew in front of her face and she smiled happily, that insanely gorgeous smile I had see so many times. The most beautiful thing in the picture had to have been her eyes though, completely alive. They seemed to shine through the grainy picture, dancing happily before me.

I moved it aside, looking at what else was in the box.

There were two silver spoons, intricate pattens in the heads. I remembered back to that night when she first introduced me to absinthe, and we had both fallen into the bed, completely out of our minds.

Next there was a piece of red fabric, cut from something. I put it to my nose, inhaling deeply. Her scent was still on it, clinging to the fibers. For a moment I thought I could still feel its warmth. Thinking back to it I realized that it was probably a piece from that red dress she had worn the first time I had seen her. The tight fabric that clung to her curves, and she had been sexier than anything I had ever seen.

There were a few other things. A wilted flower, that I had remembered her picking during our day in Paris. A small flask, filled with something I would soon find out. Then...

A ring. Attached to a note.

I pulled it out of the box, setting it down before unfolding it and reading, my hands shaking.

_Donny-_

_The obvious fact is that I love you. I will always love you. No matter what. I never stopped loving you. You were my first love. You were my everything. _

_I'm dying Donny. It's that simple. I'm dying. It's strange that I could really tell. Aldo doesn't know yet but by the time you get this I'll probably already have passed. I just wanted to thank you so much. Admist all of the things we went through on the other side, you kept me strong. I will never forget the night that you saved me. You loved me. I had never felt that before. _

_I got as many things as I could. Memories that only you and I shared. So that I can be with you forever. This ring is a promise. You will see me again one day, hopefully not for years and years to come, but nevertheless I hope it is a daily reminder of just how much I love you. I'll always be with you. _

_Don't stop living because of me. Get married. Have kids. Be happy. You will make a girl so happy one day. Just as happy as you made me. I love you. I love you so much Donny. _

_Ann_

My hands shook wildly, and I shook my head as I felt tears come to my eyes. I took the ring off, looking at it before closing my fist over it and looking up at Aldo, who's face was streaked with tears.

He stood up, stepping forward and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm leavin' Donowitz." he said quietly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, wiping my eyes and not caring about the snot running down my face. The way he said he was leaving didn't simply sound like he was leaving my porch. No like he was leaving leaving.

"One war may be over but that don't mean they all are. I'm going back in to fight."

He turned, grabbing his bag before making his way down the steps of my front porch. I sat there, my mind running together all at once. I stood up. Fuck getting married. Fuck being happy. What would truly make her happiest of all...would be me killing.

"Donny!" I called out.

He stopped, turning around.

"Where we headed?" I asked.

He gave a weak smile and came back up the porch.

Those would be the rest of my days.


End file.
